amore es mentira, love is a lie
by annabellefleur
Summary: Bella arrives in Forks with secrets of her own and some painful baggage. Will Edward brake her shell and show Bella that love isn't always a lie? And will Bella fall in love with the very creatures she's sworn to hate? R
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Have you ever wanted to be special be able to see the future or something that sets you aside from the rest of humanity. Yes well stop wishing for that. Being different is not fun, it draws attention to yourself, attention you could have lived without trust me I know.

Many people think it would be so cool to have visions, to be able to see the future. Ha! Cool yeah right let me tell you I would give anything to be a normal human teenager. You think your life is boring and you say you hate it, well be thankful I would give anything to live a boring life and not have these visions. If I could I would trade you in a heartbeat, if I thought I could do something to take them away forever I would in a heartbeat.

Let me tell you visions are not fun. At all.

They are very painful and come at the worst times ever or maybe that's just me, but they suck majorly. I guess they might be bearable if I saw good things but no, ever since I was little I have been able to see the future. Now try to imagine extreme pain, I mean the worst thing you have ever felt in your life and then you will get a glimse of what visions are.

Maybe it's just because I see death and destruction and not what the weather is going to be tomorrow, I might be okay with just having that. Maybe. Visions bring unwanted attention to you and get the people you love killed. Hence the reason I always have to move.

And as if my unbearably painful death visions aren't enough of a curse some stupid idiotic scentists had to make me there ginny pig for an experiment that could have killed me during the process. Yeah they didn't mention that when they kidnapped me and knocked me out while walking to school one day.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a freak.


	2. THE ACCIDENT

THE ACCIDENT

"Bella honey your going to be late to school." My 'mother' called from downstairs. Of all the foster homes they had to put me in one with a Betty Cocker mom. She acts like she is from the fifties or something.

"Yeah alright Sue." I said, as if I was going to cal her mom. She doesn't have to slightest clue of the kind of 'daughter' I really am. Good thing I have lived all my live lying and hiding my visions or she would probably have a heart attack and lock me away in an asylum.

I sighed threw my blue comforter on the floor and walked to my closet, okay so I act all doom and gloom but I hate the color black. My favorite color is white, don't ask me why it just is and always has been. I opened my closet and pulled out faded skinny jeans and a white V-neck shirt, then grabbed my converse and headed to the kitchen.

"Hi honey hope your hungry I made pancakes and waffles." Betty Cocker said with a huge smile on her face, I swear she is always smiling. She wouldn't last a day being me, no one in the world could last a day being me.

"No that's okay Sue; I'm not really a breakfast person." I said simply, her smile flattered a bit but was instantly replaced. Sometimes I think she's a machine. Not even two months and I was already begging for another 'accident' as the police would call it and then ship me off across the world. Right now I was currently residing in the sunny town of Phoenix, Arizona. Wonderful I hate the sun, though my favorite place in the world use to be Vince, Italy but that was before my parents were brutally murdered there before my very eyes when I was seven. Every since then it has been one Betty Cocker after another and some child molesters but they never touched me, I broke there arms before they could even think about it. Sicko's.

"Alrighty then let's go." She said happily. 'Alrighty' that's not even a word ugh, has to be the worst foster mother ever. "George. Sweetie we're ready." She called and then walked over to her purse and handed me a cell phone then said "If you feel homesick or anything just call and we'll come pick you up okay." Betty Cocker said sweetly then ruffled my hair.

What was I five, its just school I think I will be able to handle myself? If I can take on fifty some vampires I think a couple humans will be fine. I smiled sweetly grabbed my backpack and the cell phone then walked outside to stand by the black Mercedes.

"Okay that's go." George said smiling while turning on the car. God could the state have picked a worse place for me to live I feel like I am five. I internally groaned and sunk farther into my sit.

Oh crap! Carp! Damn of course you would come now why not give me a break. I was violently pulled into a vision and let me tell you visions are so not fun. You think your nightmares are bad pft those are easy I would take that a hundred times over a vision. I hated visions they were what got my parents killed and me set to Betty Cockers all over the world.

_It was of us, George, Sue and I and it was going to happen today well to be more accurate in about three minutes. We were pulling out of our little neighborhood when a huge five wheeler pulled in and hit us directly. He was coming fast too not paying attention our cars collided and then the pain came. We were pushed toward one of the houses and went threw there wall. Sue was screaming and George was already unconscious. Then I felt the pain, there pain mine and the other drivers like I was seeing threw all there eyes at once I felt there terror and horror and fear. _

_We went straight to the house into the people's living room along with the other driver. The people inside the house were screaming to call the police but all I could feel was pain and liquid dripping down my head. Sue smashed into the window during the impact of the house and I was scrunched up in a ball on the floor my backpack over my head. Maybe I was finally getting the death I always wanted. Then flash backs of my parents and there deaths went flying there my head._

_Then the police got there I was the only one the survive but barely I was unconscious and scrunched up in a ball on the floor with blood streaming down my head and glass in my back. The police used the Jaws of Life to get me out and then they were pulling pieces of glass out of my back. Flashes went by now of them talking then in a white room, then of two people in white lab coats. I knew this was the end because to pain like someone was ripping you in all different directions was happening and the pounding headache like someone was hitting you with a hammer came. _

The vision faded and I was shaking uncontrollably scrunched in a ball clenching and biting my lip to keep the screams I wanted so badly to let out. God this was even worse than the vision yes going into the vision is the worst because first you only see flashes and pictures of what's to happen then come the real pain you feel like your dying along with the people in the vision you mind spins around, it's like your watching it through all the people's eyes at once feeling all there pain and fear.

We were coming to the part were my vision would become real. "NO! STOP THE CAR!" I yelled they looked back at my like I was nuts. "You have to stop now!"

"Wh-

Sue was cut off by the five wheeler colliding with us and my vision replayed in my head again, though now it was really happening. I only felt my pain of the impact and then the real pain came I felt the glass stab my back and that's when I slipped into darkness.

"Hello." I said to the darkness, nothing happened, no one returned it. I wonder if this is hell, I mean it would make since if I was in hell but then again living was more then hell could ever be. When my parents died I died with them.

Then I was swept into a flashback, I hated this flashback it was even more painful than my visions and if I was having it here this was defiantly hell.

_Flashback~_

"_Bella honey look at the beautiful scenery." My mom said. We were in a small town of Italy Volterra to be exact. I had had a vision today of my parents deaths and I freaked me out, I told them but they got mad and said that I needed to stop lying. I wasn't lying I know I wasn't I saw it, it will happen in about two minutes. Hopefully I can change it. _

"_Yes mommy it's pretty." I said nervously, in my vision all the men wanted was me so I would go with them and they would leave my mommy and daddy alone._

"_Come on honey let's get out and take a picture." Renee said to my daddy and me._

_We got out it was night time, but Renee always said the world is more magical at night, to me the world at night let out the monsters. My daddy picked me up and I couldn't help but smile, he was more of a child than his daughter. Then my vision started to happen. I breathed in and told my dad to let me down, he did but was confused._

_Then two men walked up to us and I stepped forward and said strongly "Aro I will not let you kill my parents, if all you want is me than take me and let them be."_

_The two men were frozen in shock, then Aro the man who killed my mother bent down and said sweetly but I could sense the evil radiating off him "How do you know my name child."_

"_I saw you in a vision, you killed my parents because they wouldn't give me to you, so I am giving myself leave them be and take me." I said and then I was lifted off the ground by my father._

"_She's just a child she doesn't know what she's talking about." He said embarrassed and then looked coldly at me._

"_No daddy I do let me down, please." I begged my vision was unfolding before my eyes anyway, I couldn't let that happen._

"_You're not going anywhere and we told you to stop telling those lies." He said sternly._

"_I believe her, but it's a shame I will have to kill you two anyway." Aro said with a gleam in his eyes that scared me._

"_NO! Please take me instead." I begged but my father had already put me down and was holding me behind his back._

"_I am sorry child that is just not possible." He said simply._

"_Then I will not go with you." I said stepping out of my fathers grip; ever since I was born I was strong, stronger than any of the adults and children._

_The other man laughed and said "What is your name child."_

"_Isabella Marie Swan." I said proudly._

"_Well you sure are brave aren't you my name is Marcus and it will be a pleasure teaching you to be a killer." He said and stuck out his white paper thin hand._

"_No I will not go with you leave my parents alone." I said ignoring his hand and looking him in the eye. My parents were frozen with fear and shock._

_Then a girl a little older than me came bouncing up to us. "What? I didn't see this wh-_

_I was cut off by the pain that erupted inside of me, she just smiled I tried to stand but it the pain was too much then I saw the two men approach my parents "NO!" I screamed they didn't look back, once I saw my parents fall limp in there hands I got extremely mad and I stood up, no longer feeling the pain I had felt. The girl looked shocked and mad._

"_Master." She said angry and Aro turned around and looked shocked as well._

"_You may not have me." I said loudly and then put all my strength into one kick, then I kicked the little girl in the back and she went flying forward into the other two things that killed my parents. Then I ran as fast as I could, and then hide and sobbed over my parents. I had meant to save them I failed my visions failed, why do I have this curse why, I should have let them kill me._

_Flashback Ends~_

I opened my eyes slowly and then blinked I was in a white room, the one I saw a flash of in my vision. I blinked again at the brightness. "W-what… w-where am I?" I said confused as to how I was still alive, if you could call me alive.

"You are in the hospital you are very lucky your alive, can you feel your legs?" A guy in a doctor's uniform said.

"Lucky, no I wanted to die you should have let me." I said mad now, that was my chance I never tried to kill myself because the thought was repulsing. I thought I was here because it was my hell and I don't know I kind of felt I needed to live for some reason, but that was my chance to escape my hell. Why did they save me? I swung my feet over the bed and was surprised when I could actually walk I would have thought with all the glass in my back I wouldn't have been able to, but I was perfect fine. I had a killer headache but that was just because of my vision.

"Are you alright?" The doctor asked concerned.

"I am fine. Where am I?" I asked looking around at the room it didn't look like a hospital room. Ugh I hate hospitals I always get visions in here a lot more than out side one.

"You are in Arizona still you new foster parents are here to take you home." He said still skeptical with my well being.

"I am fine." I assured him and then walked out to meat my new 'parents'. 


	3. ABDUCTION

2. ABDUCTION

"Hello, we are your new parents so to speak, we were good friends with the Crockers." A lady with white blonde hair and blue eyes said. Yes there names were the Crockers why do you think I called her Betty Crocker.

"Hi." I said simply and walked toward the exit I wanted to get out of there fast so I wouldn't have any visions.

"I am Sindy Harper." The blonde lady said smiling, great another Betty Crocker.

"And I am Jace Harper." A man with black hair slicked back said.

I smiled and said "Hi, can we go I don't like hospitals." They already knew my name why tell them again.

I walked outside into the sun and they pointed to a yellow Porsche. Wow that's wonderful I have to live with rich snobs now. Yes I know the saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover' but come on who brings a Porsche to pick up there new 'daughter' from the hospital, its not like I wouldn't have seen it when I got 'home'.

"Nice car." I said and then got in the back seat.

"Thanks 2007 model, glad you like it, we will be getting you a car in the next couple of days but until then do you mind walking to school, I mean I could go in late for the next two days-

"Its fine don't worry I think I can handle walking to school for a couple of days, I mean I did just survive a fatal car accident." I said sarcastically and then muttered "Unfortunately." I said it too low for them to hear, besides I didn't want them thinking there new 'child' is suicidal.

They laughed a little and then Sindy said "I am sorry to hear about that we saw it happen and immediately dialed 911, we were so scared." I bit my lip hard so I didn't roll my eyes. They were 'so scared' yeah right they didn't even know me yet. Idiots.

We pulled up to a big two story white house and I really didn't feel like going in there. I sighed a little and said happily well as happy as you can be after two people just died. Yes I know you are probably thinking hypocrite you didn't even like them, true but I still didn't want them to die and if I have seen death all my life and feel it countless times it would have been sad. "Nice house."

"Yep we like it." Jace said trying to lighten up the mood, okay so they weren't the worst 'parents' I have had but there not the best either. I don't I think I might like staying with them.

"Umm…I hope you don't mind but we already got all your stuff and put it in your room, I know you lost you I-pod and stuff in the Err…accident but we bought you a new one." Sindy said while opening the door to there mansion.

"Thanks you really didn't have-

"Don't worry about it as you can see we have the money for it why not spend it on something we love." Jace said. Okay so I liked them more and more now, they showed me to my room which was on the second story floor and then they left me alone to get settled.

I laid on the big white bed and sighed. God my life is so sucky I mean not to sound depressed or anything but what am I living for. I mean really I don't do anything I have horribly painful visions that shows people's deaths. I have a cult or coven or whatever they call themselves of vampires after me and to top it all off I never stay in a place for more than one year. Yeah why would I not want to die, I mean I live with the pain of my parents death all the time and then the visions. Ugh could my life get any worse. Oh crap I can't believe I just said that what an idiot thing to say of course now it will get worse.

"Ugh." I groaned and got off of my bed grabbed my I-pod and walked downstairs. "Hey umm..." I didn't really know what to call them, I liked them so I would follow there rules even though I wouldn't like calling them mom and dad but I would give them the cards this time.

"You can call us whatever you feel comfortable with Bella." Sindy said and I sighed with relief, okay so I am so liking them better by the second.

"Ok thank umm… Sindy is it okay if I got walk to the park I want to get some fresh air." I asked hesitant.

"Sure just be home before dark okay." She said sweetly and the smiled.

I smiled back and said "Thanks, I will." I turned and walked out the front door.

Once outside of my bring new house I breathed in fresh air then walked toward the park, I was on the same street as I was before. Awkward. Anyway I saw the house I got smashed into and it was tapped off I let my long brown hair cover my face as I walked by.

I put my head phones in and turned it up full blast 'Gives you hell' by All American Rejects started playing and I was focusing on the lyrics and the drum beats so I wouldn't have to focus on my life. Hopefully I would live till like thirty or something then die. I saw a black van speed by me but I didn't give it a second glace I was to focus on my music. I closed my eyes and continued to walk; I have lived here to longest so-

My thought was cut off by two arms grabbed my waist hard and throwing me against something hard my eyes snapped open only to be covered instantly by a piece of fabric. I sighed and said out loud "Maybe this time I will actually die."

Then I was plunged into darkness again. Great who gets in a deadly car accident and then gets kidnapped in the same day. Do I have a target on my back or something and Sindy and Jace are going to be so upset by this. I actually feel bad for the pain it will put them through, I should have stayed home. Oh well at least maybe I will die this time.

Yeah I know great positive thinking Bella, but seriously this whole almost dying thing and then not dying is getting annoying, I wish fate would get it over with already.

Then I was aware of the car stopping and me being carried somewhere, I couldn't hear anything because they had put something in my ears. Wow way to go all the way with the whole kidnapping thing. Then I was being laid down on a table or something. God I really hope they don't rape me, can they just kill me and get it over with. Then my subconsous told me of course they will you idiot what do you think kidnappers do. I sighed internally because I had tape over my mouth or at least I hope it was tape and not a sock.

Alright so I came up with a plan if they are trying anything other than-

My thought was cut off by me falling into darkness even more I couldn't feel my body or anything, ugh so much for my plan on kicking there asses. You see when my parents died I hated the feeling of being weak so what I did was learn how the fight and I did I traveled around the world stole money to get by and trained all kinds of fighting techniques. I mastered all techniques when I was thirteen yeah I know what your thinking. I couldn't have mastered every technique within six years but it's true I learned very quickly I guess it just has to do with the whole weird vision thing and unbelievable strength.

Anyway maybe now I am finally dead I mean I will be so pissed if I wake up again in some hospital room or something. I am in darkness maybe I will finally stay here, but it might get boring it's kind of like life for me except I am in complete darkness instead of in the world or school. I wonder how my new 'parents' will take it, I feel bad for them but this is what I have wanted for a long time now. My life has been cursed since I was born I mean I am a total freak. I can see the future no wait let me rephrase that I can see when someone something bad is going to happen. Like when I was in third grade I saw the trade centers get destroyed and couldn't do anything about it because I was still studying kung fu at that time. That was probably the hardest one to learn and the most painful but I learnt how to suppress pain over the years. Jane's power and Alec's power don't work on me because I don't feel pain and I can already become totally numb inside if I wanted to and still have complete control over my body. Aro finds me almost every year, yes I see it coming but I only get visions a couple hours ahead of when there going to happen. Why they keep trying I have no idea I always win. Always. I have defeated the Volturi guard so many times it's pathetic an I was only a teenager, well technically they are too but they have lived for like a bunch of years already you would think they could beat a teenage human girl. While I'm not human per see…well to be honest I don't really know what I am. I know I am human but vampire venom doesn't affect me so I can't be completely human can I? Ugh I don't know I think about this all the time, I mean my scent still attracts vampires but there venom doesn't turn me. I guess I am just a freak of nature.

"Isabella Swan." A voice said. Oh I guess I'm not dead whoa woo. I wonder were I will be this time a hospital or on a street or maybe a police station. Yes I have a lot of near death experiences, but unfortunately I never stay dead, stupid science if this were like the nineteen hundreds I would have died already. Maybe I should where a sticky note on me telling them to let me die.

I opened my eyes and was surrounded by men who looked like they were scientists. "I am guessing I'm not dead." I said simply, I really was annoyed that again I didn't die and why the hell was I in a lab. That has never happened before.

"My name is Charles and no you are not dead, you will not die for a very long time." He said simply and surly they were all grinning at me like idiots. What the hell was there problem than what they said hit me.

"What do you mean I won't die for a long time?" I asked hesitant, they all just smiled bigger.

"Well Bella, you are immortal, you were the first human we tested it on and the last it worked but you will be left with a tattoo forever on your back and you almost died, we just cant take the risk on a normal human being so congratulations you're the only one of your kind." He said happily but also hesitant.

"You used me as a Ginny pig!" I snapped at them hopping down from the table then walked to the mirror I had a giant ugly and totally uncalled for tattoo on my back that was in some weird language. "Why the hell do I have a tattoo?" I snapped my anger flaring up even more.

"We didn't think a teenager would want to walk around with a big scare." He said backing away.

"What did you do to me?" I said trying to calm myself down.

"We cut open your back and put in a mixture of what makes vampires live forever and a bunch of other stuff." He said.

I breathed and said "Vampire venom doesn't work on me and how do you know I am immortal." I was starting to get hopeful that I wouldn't live forever. Live forever god that sounded horrible even the thought of staying in this hell forever was unbearable. I walked closer to him and a pain shoot up my back I winched.

"We know we mixed with other stuff too, your back will hurt for a while about a month or so and we tested it while you were sleeping." He said in full doctor mood.

I breathed in again and said "What tests!" I still sounded livid which I was I mean come on wouldn't you be if you found out that some scientists used you as a Ginny pig.

"Well we stabbed your heart and it stopped beating but it repaired itself fast and then we injected poison and the vampire venom killed it off, then we shot you in the head and it repaired to damage, it was truly amazing." He said in awe.

"Why would you do this to me, how could you." I said on the verge of tears, why would anyone do this to me I know I neglected my gift during the whole world trade center thing but I was in Asia I had no way to call someone and warn them.

"We thought you would have wanted it." He said confused.

"WANTED IT!" I yelled at them my pity gone and replaced by anger "I WANTED TO DIE!" they all gasped and I sunk to my knees sobbing, I have never cried in front of people but they just took away my last hope in the world that I would be ride of this horrible cursed life I had.

"We are sorry, w-we didn't know." I know that voice I heard it before where. Sindy my new foster mother she did this to me how could she.

"Sindy h-h-how." I couldn't even finish it I felt betrayed hurt like my parents just died all over again, I was hoping that when I did finally die I would be with them again and now that will never happen.

Sindy hugged me and I pushed her off, not that strongly but just enough that she slide across the floor "Don't touch me ever." I sneered at her then turned to the other doctor and said "I want to move some place any from _them_ I never want to see_ them_ again can you do that."

He nodded and I got off my knees and said sadly "You guys are horrible and should be ashamed I never wanted to live I am cursed, damned, a freak and you just killed my only hope of ever being at peace." They all flinched at my words and hung there heads. Good they should feel bad they just took away my only humanity I had left, why couldn't I just be a normal teenager who thinks about cute guys and only has to worry about not failing a test. Well of course I had to worry about when some killing vampires came to make me their pet or when a head splitting, body ripping vision will come.


	4. NEW HOME

3. NEW HOME

I was moving to a small town name Forks population I don't really care, it's small. It has been two days since I was abducted and changed into an immortal being. God I hated it still I was so looking forward to dying guess that won't come now.

I sighed and walked out of the small airport and into a crowd of people and rain. Great another new home, another new parent, another new school just what I always wanted. Ugh and to think I will have to through this cycle my whole life… well not my whole life now what do I say my whole existence yeah that sounds about right seeing as how I cant die. Stupid idiotic scientists did they ever think to ask me whether I wanted it or not, no of course not no one asks you whether you want something they just give it to you. Did I ask for horrible visions that feel like your being ripped apart, no did I ask to be as strong as a vampire, no did I ask to be immortal and live in hell for the rest of I don't know the rest of the world, no I sure as hell didn't ask for any of those but it's what I got.

"Isabella." A man with brown hair and a police uniform on called. Looks like there's my new 'dad' wonderful.

"Yes hello." I said simply and put my one duffle bag in the trunk and walked around to the side of the passenger side door. His name was Charlie ugh that reminds me of the man who cursed me to this hell whole. Anyway his name was Charlie Swan-kind of ironic huh…no it's not- and he is the chef of police here in this small town which translated means a lot more attention than Bella wants. Maybe here I wont have to much death visions…pft who am I kidding I get them where ever I go it doesn't matter how small the town I get them every day about two times a day kind of like eating only much more painful.

* * *

The house wasn't that big, two story looks like I hadn't changed since he bought it. Oh well I liked it, it looked homey and there was an old beat up truck in front of the house. Umm… why did he buy me a truck I mean no one else did except for Sindy and Jace but they were the ones who helped that doctor change me. Ugh disgusting.

"I umm… didn't really think you would want to ride in a police cruiser to school, so I bought you a car." He sounded nervous despite myself I actually found myself liking this Charlie guy, he kind of reminds me of my dad.

"Thank you." I said simply I wasn't about to open up to anyone but I felt bad so I added "its great Charlie really it is, I'm… Umm… I don't talk a lot-

Thankfully I was saved from my word stumblings by Charlie "No I understand really, I am so sorry that happen to you really they had no right they are monsters." Wow he actually sounded mad.

"Yeah umm… well thanks I guess." I said unsure what to say to that I smiled though it was nice I felt normal with Charlie I haven't felt like this with any foster parents except Sindy and Jace, but they betrayed me.

We got out of the car and walked up to the porch Charlie insisted that he carried my bag upstairs another one of my dad qualities I haven't seen in a while. My dad never let me carry anything too heavy even though with my weird strength he said I was a princess and princesses should never carry heavy things. I blinked back tears and said to Charlie "Thanks that… was…uh…really nice." I stumbled again.

"No problem Bells." He said and I froze 'Bells' my dad use to call me that all the time it was my nickname, I hated it I smiled slightly and turned around so Charlie wouldn't see the tear that was about to run down my face. "Alright I will… uh leave you to it then." And he shut the door.

Once he was gone I sunk to my knees and started crying about everything, my life, my parents, me being immortal, the tattoo on my back that stood for strength in some ancient language. Everything.

About ten minutes later I got up wiped my tears and started unpacking, I was done in about an hour or two then I washed my face and went downstairs. "Hey Charlie." I said hesitant.

"Yeah Bells." He said watching T.V I flinched at the name it was like taking a bullet.

"Umm… Do you have anything to eat?" I said looking in the refrigerator, I felt normal here, for the first time in many years I felt like I was home.

"Uh… no I'm not really a good cook, I ordered pizza though." He said not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Pepperoni?" I said before I realized why I said it.

"Yeah why?" He said still not taking his eyes of the screen. The I realized why I said pepperoni, because my dad was a horrible cook too whenever my mom was away he would order pepperoni pizza and we would watch a baseball game.

"No reason, I just… Uh…" I stuttered when I realized he was watching a baseball game too. Then the worst thing happened I got a vision. The ripping and beating on my head was worse than before great probably because I'm immortal.

Then I was pulled violently into a vision I was shaking already this one was bad I bit my lip to keep in the screams and then tasted blood.

_It was dark I couldn't see anything but I felt something, pain unbearable pain and fear. Then I saw a girl a young girl run across the street to get a ball, her parents were talking on the porch while she was playing they weren't paying attention, in all my vision someone is never paying attention. Anyway then a car came down the road fast he was speeding and he smashed into the little girl half way through the street she screamed and then it was like I was being hit the impact was incredible the girl was thrown back like a rag doll and the jackass didn't stop just kept on going I could see shock on his face but he didn't stop. Asshole. The girl parents came rushing down crying and calling her name I was suffocating dying to be exact the girl couched of blood and the her heart stopped beating._

_The rest was flashes like the beginnings and ends of my visions are the ends are more painful I saw EMT'S arriving and then a body bag, then the parent crying and saying no. then it was black again._

"Bella!" Charlie sounded frantic I was on the floor shaking and crying clutching my shirt from the pain, my lip was bleeding.

I breathed deeply three or four times, then stood up and said "I'm fine just a vision, hold on okay." I said it quickly and than ran outside.

"NO!" I screamed and ran toward the girl who was about to get run over by that car, I ran full speed and grabbed the girl and jumped out of the road to the other side just before the car could hit her. I breathed a sigh of relief and let the girl go.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly looking at the girl; she was in shock which was normal.

Then her parents came running down screaming and crying hysterically "Serena!"

"Oh thank god." The mother said and picked up the girl, then turned to me and said "Thank you so much you saved her life."

"It's fine really no big deal." I said simply to the parents and then turned to Serena and said "Good night Serena." Then nodded to the parents and walked quickly to my house. Great I thought now I will have even more attention tomorrow at school.

"H-how?" Charlie said shocked.

"I have visions of horrible things Charlie, you just witnessed it." I said simply and then added "Don't worry I am fine afterwards and I can control them more when I am in public I…Umm…I just feel at home here." I said a little shyly.

He smiled and hugged me tightly and said "I thought you were going to die Bella, I know that you're not my real daughter but I already love you like one."

I smiled and hugged him back, it felt really nice to hear that, I started crying I did think of him like my dad I mean I normally don't get attached to foster parents, but Charlie reminded me so much like my dad and I guess I love Charlie "Thank you I already love you too dad."

He kissed my forehead and said "It nice to hear you say that." The released me and went back to the game.

I smiled and said "Night dad." It felt so nice to call someone dad again, to actually say it to someone and mean it.

"Night Bells." He said and turned on the T.V I smiled again at the familiar sight and walked up stairs. Maybe forks won't be that bad after all.

I pulled out _Jane_ _Eyre _and started reading, I loved to read at night actually I loved to read period. I wasn't really worried about tomorrow until I actually thought about what I would have to endure. School.


	5. BIOLOGY CLASS

4. BIOLOGY CLASS

I woke up and immediately groaned. I have to be the new kid...again. You would think I would get use to the staring and gossip with all the schools I have been to but no I still haven't. Maybe I can just not draw attention to myself and hopefully not have any visions. Hopefully, but then hope never works for me so why have it.

I sighed got out of bed grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom; Charlie had already left so I didn't have to wait. I washed my hair with strawberry shampoo I loved the scent it reminded me of my mother. I got dressed with a cream long sleeve sweater and dark jeans, put on my converse and headed down stairs.

I grabbed my leather jacket it was my mother's the only clothing I have from her and then my backpack and cars keys then headed out into the rain. Wonderful rain my first day of school or more appropriately hell.

I arrived to school and I felt a lot of eyes on my truck. Great. I stepped out and a lot of boy's jaws dropped what had they never seen a girl before. Like I said last night I hate being the new kid.

"Hey you're the new kid right?" A blonde haired baby face boy said overly excited.

_No duh idiot, do you see anyone else here that you haven't seen all your life._ I thought but then I decided to be newer, you know they to make a good impression not that I will be here any longer than about five months…if that. "Yeah Bella." I said sweetly with a fake smile.

"Oh yeah I'm Mike Newton." He said grinning, god what was up with his over eager attitude its high school.

"Well I guess I better go to the office." I said sweetly again and walked around him. I walked to the building with a sign above it that said 'office', this school if you could call it that because it didn't look like a school just a bunch of buildings together in a circle type thing, anyway this school I have a bad feeling about it, don't ask me why but I just do. When I get these bad feelings they tend to end with either the Volturi showing up or a national disaster that kills millions of people. So take your pick on that.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan, yes." The lady at the desk said, she looked about forty or something and was reading _Wuthering Heights_ one of my favorites too bad I brought _Romeo and Juliet_.

I flinched involuntary at my full name, I always flinch at that because it leads to bad memories I wish to not relive. "Just Bella." I said.

"Oh well okay, here is your schedule have a nice day Bella." She said smiling and then went back to reading her book.

"Thanks." I muttered, turned around and walked out. I memorized my schedule so I wouldn't have to look at it again, good thing I was always a nerd and they don't have advance placement here. Maybe people will leave me alone once they know I am a nerd.

I had first period English with Mr. Mason, should be easy. I walked to the door opened it and stepped inside after about three big breaths. Give me fifty some vampires to kill no problem, put me in a classroom full of lustful teenager boys and snobby girls, not a no problem.

"Hello I'm B-

"Isabella Swan yes we know." He said over excited, what did they never get new students. "We never get any new students so this is kind of exciting." He said while signing my paper. Well guess that answers that question.

I flinched again at my name, if these teachers keep calling me by my full name the kids are going to think I have some weird twitching problem, not to mention the whole nervous break down I will get once my memories start rushing out. "Just Bella, thanks." I said, then grabbed the paper and took a seat in the back.

You would think that sitting in the back, the students wouldn't be able to stare and gawk at you, well you would be wrong. Might as well sit up front because somehow the kids still manage to gawk and stare at you, I even saw a girl looking through her mirror at me. Well at least there more creative than other schools.

I put in my head phones and turned on my own song, I play the piano if I didn't tell you before. You know when you were little and your parents made you go into piano lessons. Yeah well I made my parents put me in piano lessons, not because I thought I was cool just because I loved how the music sounds and the calmness that comes over me when I run my fingers over the piano. It's kind of like I am in my own little world, I use to do it to escape my visions and pretend that I was just another little girl. I told you I was a freak, I mean little girls are suppose to like Barney and Hannah Montana music or whatever, well I liked Classical music and the History Channel. Yeah I know total freak.

I wrote this song after my parents died so it's kind of depressing but it calms my nerves, the only thing is that me being able to play the piano like a professional is that it caught the attention of the Volturi, to be more exact Aro. He was looking for something to 'eat' when he heard me playing and he said I play wonderful and that I should play for him in his castle. He said that I was the most unique thing he ever saw and then of course I had to have a damn vision and break the piano right in front of him. After that I stopped playing the piano until I meet another Vampire named Carlisle he said he was the good kind but didn't elaborate. He said I should never stop playing and that I played better than his son. Then I told him about my vision and what Aro told him, he said he would never let that happen as long as he was alive, he helped me understand what my visions are and that it made me special and that it could bring the wrong attention so I should hide it. I hung out with him and he told stories about his family back home and about his daughter who had visions but they didn't hurt.

He treated me like a princess, like my dad does or use to do. Then I got him killed, everyone I know or love I get them killed so why should I even bother, but I never stopped playing because of what he said I made lots of songs about him and recorded them, I swore I would never forget him and I would kill the Volturi someday for the pain they put people through, but then I grew up and found out there are worse people than the Volturi and if I killed them I would be giving the vampires a free eat-how-ever-many-humans-you-want pass. So there went all my dreams and hopes.

Now I get to see them every year or so, it's just the highlight of that year. Decapitating a bunch of vampires while Aro stands by and watches, who wouldn't want to do that?

The bell rang pulling me out of my thought and old memories; I put my I-pod away and picked up my bag. I walked out of the class and to my next one. The next three periods I listened to my music and thought about my life and all the people I have gotten killed, because I am alive another reason why I couldn't wait to die, people would stop being killed. Then another thought hit me Lunch. It was next and I really hated it, though I probably could sit outside I mean it would be could yes but at least I wouldn't be inside with all the other people. Okay outside it is.

"Hey your Isabella right." A girl with brown hair came bouncing up to me when the bell rang.

I flinched again; people have got to stop calling me that. "Just Bella." I said and got up.

"Oh yeah, well Bella you wanna sit with us at lunch." She said smiling.

"Umm… Sure I guess." I said simply, well there goes my sitting outside plan. I sighed and let this brown haired girl drag me to her table all I got was a soda, I was really hungry. I still had that bad feeling and I was just praying that I would be out of school before I had my vision and if the Volturi came than they would just pull me out of school; they did it before in Russia. That just tells you how stubborn Aro is, if he will fly all the way to Russia to fight some human freak teenager no wait let me rephrase that, to have his guards fight some human freak teenager hoping that one time he will get lucky and I will give in

I scoffed and the brown haired girl paused for a second but then continued on her meaningless babble. I was sitting at a table full of people I saw around school, but I only knew one persons name Mike. I sighed a little and went back to pretending to pay attention to the brown haired girl, who has yet to tell me her name.

You know I wonder how Aro is going to take it would he finds out he really cant kill me now, not that only of his stupid guards could kill me the most they can do is bite me, which tell you the truth I only have about twenty total, I am very good a dodging, the best Kung Fu master there has been in about fifty years. Not that I am trying to brag because I am really not I am just simply stating a fact. I am so good now because back when I was learning to fight I was driven by rage and hatred so when I mastered everything and went to kill Aro and believe me I was so close I could have and there was nothing they could do the stop me he was the last one left all I had to do was snap of his neck but then he told me what would happen if I killed him so I unfortunately left the bastard alive so to speak.

"Bella." Mike said.

"Yeah." I said snapping out of my daydream.

"Umm… want me to walk you to class; we have to same one Biology." He said and I looked around to see half the student body had left. Well that's just great you see why I don't daydream because I lose track of time. Stupid music always brings back my memories.

"Yeah sure." I said, then got up and followed Mike to class, I was already thinking of him like a golden retriever. I mean he follows me everywhere its ridiculous.

"Hey Mr. Banner this is Isabella Swan." Mike said.

I flinched and said "Just Bella, though." I shot a glare at Mike, what an idiot.

"Yes hello Bella, you can take a seat next to Edward Cullen." He said and handed me back my paper.

I nodded walked down the isle and froze dead in my tracks. He was a vampire. A vampire in high school, but that couldn't be he had golden eyes, but he did look rigid in his seat, no he was rigid and didn't look like he was breathing, but I could just be paranoid I mean what vampire has golden eyes, no one. Wait what color had Carlisle had-

"Bella is something wrong." The teacher asked and then I was aware of me still frozen staring at a guy in the middle of the class room. Great job Bella way to be out your weird side.

"Umm…Err…N-no sorry just got a déjà` Vu feeling is all." I stuttered out and sat down, next to the vampire. No not vampire he had well now black eyes, but he had golden a second ago. Ugh this is confusing. I stared at him and he glared at me like I was a demon sent to kill him._ You're the one that looks like the demon right now buddy with your whole death glare._ I thought bitterly.

Then I turned away from him, moved my seat as far over as I possibly could and then got out my I-pod. I put on one of the many songs I wrote for Carlisle and tried to remember him. I couldn't it was ten years ago I put him out of my mind, tried to forget what he looked like. Now the time I really needed to know what he looked like I couldn't remember. Great job Bella.

I looked over at Edward who was still rigid but was staring at Mr. Banner, okay think positive Bella if he was a vampire which I highly doubt it then wouldn't he eating you right now. Unless he was like Carlisle, but Carlisle had red eyes…Did he? "Ugh!" I said out loud, but only Edward noticed and snapped his head toward me. I glared at him and he glared back. Okay so maybe he just doesn't like you, a lot. That sounds more likely, I mean it's not like the Volturi would send one vampire to your school and Edward isn't even a vampire I mean come on Bella of all the vampires you have seen has anyone of them tried not to eat you. No so he just probably doesn't like you. That's fine though I don't know what I did, but it's better than him being a vampire right?

I sighed still confused and looked away, I turned on my music full blast, but switched the song to one that I wrote again after my parents died I named it 'Amore es Mentira' which translated means 'Love is a Lie'. I sat back in my seat and paid attention to the teacher even though I couldn't hear him I could read lips very well, I had to learn because have you seen have vampires talk it's like another language. It took awhile to read there lips but after ten years it gets easier, unless they are talking really fast then I have to really concentrate.

I wouldn't have known that the class had ended, unless Edward hadn't ran out of the class room before anyone else. Okay so he really, really didn't like me it's no reason to think he is a vampire. A lot of people don't like me like the Volturi…Okay bad example, but still I beat you a lot of girls don't like me here. Maybe Edwards gay. I would take that over a vampire any day, but I highly doubt that Edwards gay, I mean he doesn't seem gay, but then again I wouldn't know because our whole conversation today was spent glaring at each other. Ugh! One thing is for sure Edward Cullen is weird.


	6. BAD MEMORIES

5. BAD MEMORIES

By next day of school, I had totally 150 % convinced myself that Edward Cullen was not a vampire. I mean what kind of vampire goes to school with his family everyday to try and act 'normal'. I mean they are going to school with there food, am I right and if Edward was a vampire why did he have golden eyes? If Edward Cullen was a vampire, then he has got to be the worst vampire in the history of vampires.

And besides I had P.E with two of his family members and they are totally normal. Okay one of them doesn't like me that much but compared to her brother, she's like my best friend.

I breathed a deep breath and stepped out of my truck, I had of a maroon v-neck sweater with my black leather jacket and dark skinny jeans, with of course my converse. I grabbed my back pack and walked toward my first class. I looked over to the Cullen's and Edward wasn't there, I felt a sharp ripping pain. Oh crap you have got to be kidding me I am going to have a vision now I just had on last night cant you wait a day for me to get over that one. I mean I still have to burn marks from where a lady caught on fire when her village was burned down. I looked down at my arm pushed up my sleeve and sure enough there was the burn mark. I heal fast now so it will be gone by tonight, it use to take forever to heal after visions. Oh I didn't tell the best part about visions you get to take home happy party favors after them. Like the ripping and pulled and hitting me over the head part wasn't bad enough.

I sighed and got back in my truck, yes it looked weird and the Cullen's got really confused as to why I did it I put my key in and was going to start the car but no other ripping or pulling started. Umm…that's new or maybe it's not a vision, maybe I got that because…Edward wasn't here? Pft yeah right, why would I want to see a guy who hates me?

I laughed a little and stepped out of the car only to run into a stone wall. I didn't fall back because it didn't hurt, even my party favors don't hurt after the vision is over I don't feel physical pain. Yes I feel the pain from my visions but only because that is both physical and emotional. I looked up and there is Alice Cullen. She reminds me of an over excited pixie, if pixies were real that is.

I smiled at that thought and then said "Oh umm…I am sorry Alice, I…uh…didn't see you." Which is true, but why was she by my car anyway?

"Umm…No problem so why did you get out of your car and then get back in." She asked a little confused and worried.

I walked around her and just shrugged.

She kept up with my pace and said "Umm… okay well we were wondering if you wanted to set with us at lunch." The other students stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

"God they're just people what's your problem." I said to the students and I heard a booming laugh, which I now knew is Emmett's he kind of reminds me of Carlisle's Emmett, by the way Carlisle explained it. I frowned again and got a sharp stab in my chest when I thought that they would never see there father again because of me, a good innocent man well vampire but still he is dead because of me. I stopped walking and a tear ran down my face, I whipped it away quickly and bit my lip to stop more from running down.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked worried.

She was looking at Jasper a blonde boy he was Rosalie's brother and Rosalie is gorgeous and of course that's the first thing that came out of my mouth when I meet her in P.E. She seemed to lighten up to me after that. "Yeah just…Uh bad memories." I said and then continued walking.

She stopped me in front of the Volvo and Jasper looked as sad as me, I bit lip harder to keep in the tears. This family was just like Carlisle's and what made it worse was that they're father was named Carlisle and he worked in a hospital. Carlisle use to talk to me about how he wanted to work in a hospital and help people, I thought it was amazing that a vampire could have so much control. He said he doesn't even smell human blood any more.

I smiled slightly at the memory and then realized I was standing in front of all the Cullen's, well all but one and before I could stop myself I blurted out "So where's Edward did I repulse him that bad he had to drop out of school."

"No Edwards an idiot." Emmett said, they all were looking at me waiting for me to burst out in tears, I was close to my breaking point but I pushed it down inside me.

"What you guys look like your waiting for me to burst out in tears or something." I said looking at them hoping to lighten them up, they didn't lighten up.

"Well you did just cry back there." Alice said looking at me sadly. Her over excited pixieness was gone.

"Bad memories." I said and looked down another tear fell as I remembered what Carlisle said to me the first night he found me. He said that I was very special and that I was a gift to this world. He was so nice to me hide me when the Volturi were looking for me that night I didn't tell him about my parents because he left and I never saw him again.

"Bella are you sure you're alright." Jasper said. How could I be so selfish, if I made friends with these people they would die, yes it's true I feel drawn to them like a family, like I did with Carlisle but I killed Carlisle. I couldn't live with myself if I got them killed too.

"Umm… I have to go." I said and walked away really fast almost running.

"Bella if it is because of me-

"No Rosalie it's not honestly, it is because of me." I said and then added painfully and too low for her to hear "My friendship will only lead to death." I walked away quickly biting my lip hard so that no tears would fall.

I would move to a place and find everything I ever wanted too. It is just like me to get attached to things that can only destroy you. Amore es Mentira, love is a lie it always has been and it always will be. Love is not something that makes the world a better place it is what makes the world an evil place.

The next three periods were spent concentrating very hard on not crying and pretending to listen to Jessica Stanley mindless babble. God humans can be so dumb sometimes. Which brings me to one of my most confusing topics I argue about in my head, yes I know what your thinking pyhsco, but we already covered that I was a freak so me talking to myself should not be that shocking. Anyway back to my dilemma am I a human or a… I don't even know a word for what I am I mean I smell like a human to vampires Aro has proved that, but what makes me human I mean the last time I checked humans aren't immortal beings and humans don't have super strength. I don't even know why I have that it doesn't make any since to have it, I mean neither does to visions but… Oh lets face it I am not normal, I am a freak. Yes I believed Carlisle when he said I was special and that I should be proud of it but I had also believed in the tooth fairy and god then. Now not so much and besides when my parents died I stopped getting money under my pillow when I lost a tooth so that just proves it and as for god well I wont even get into that subject.

"Hey Bella are you sitting with the Cullen's today?" Jessica asked as we walked out of class.

_Yes of course I am going to sit with them._ I thought happily but that is not what I said "No I think I will sit out side today, I need to think about some things."

"The Cullen's never invite anyone to sit with them." She said shocked that I was turning them down it was for their own good I won't have anymore blood or venom on my hands if I could help it.

"I am sure if you ask them they will say okay Jess." I said and then walked outside, but not before I looked at the Cullen's whose faces dropped when I walked by, I smiled sadly and then continued walking. I sat down at a table outside, it was cold but it felt good, it also helped my clear my mind I zipped up my jacket and breathed in my moms scent, after ten years I could still smell it, then the flashes came. Crap I would get a vision right now at least I am sitting outside.

The ripping and pulling started so I laid my head down and welcomed it; it had to be better than reliving bad memories while at least my bad memories. I bit my lip and clenched my fists to keep from screaming out in pain. I sat outside as a stone not moving at all shaking a little by the pain but every part of my body was clenched tight. I would have cramps for the rest of the day but I couldn't really start screaming bloody murder in front of the whole student body no could I?

_The flashes of fire came and I was plunged violently into my vision and what is with all this fire lately? There was a little girl trapped in a burning car, then it changed and I saw her scream at her mother but she was just standing there smiling it reminded me of Aro, Then the car went into a lake and I felt the girls fear and pain cut at me as the fire licked her flesh as if it was my own. Then came the real pain the full on vision. How fun. _

"_Mommy I swear I'll be good." A little girl with black hair said._

"Bella?" Alice called and shook me, I blinked my eyes, no one had ever woken me up from a vision and I could still see it playing in my head but now the flashes were back and the pain was unbelievably worse. Cutting and ripping at my skin and all over me not to mention the terror and pain I felt from the girl.

"No…I swear I'll be good…Please mommy." I stuttered out. Oh crap what I meat to say leave that's not good. Yeesh it hurt being woken up from a vision more so than usual.

"Bella are you okay you shaking here take this." Alice said worried then handed me a coat, I was then aware of all the other Cullen's standing in front of me looking worried along with Jasper who looked like he was in as much pain as I was. I closed my eyes and laid my head down so I could finish the vision.

"_You were never meant to live." The mother said with a smile that reminded me of Aro so much._

"_Mommy I'm sorry please, please mommy I'm sorry." The little girl begged, it was heart wrenching I wanted to save her so much. The girl screamed in pain when the fire caught on to her and the car went rolling backwards into the lake._

_Then the flashes came again the girl screaming her pain, The mother standing there smiling, then the little girl trying to get her breath but only catching water, then the mother turning around and walking away. _

The ripping and pulling became again and my eyes where focusing, I was sitting at the table being shooken violently. "What!" I said annoyed as to why I was being shooken.

"Bella oh god, I thought you were dead or something." Alice said and hugged me.

"Or something." I muttered to myself and rubbed my temples; I pulled up my sleeves and looked at the other burn marks, totally forgetting I was around the Cullen's. "Great more party favors." I said bitterly and then got up.

"Bella where are you going." Alice said looking wide eyed at my skin.

"To class I am already late." I said and then walked away leaving all them shocked, I felt bad no more than bad I felt horrible they were so worried but there was no way I was going to bring them into my life, just go back to the plan and ignore them.

The rest of the periods had been spent thinking about all the visions I have had. You would think since I have had so many visions some would get blurry, but no they're all there in my mind so I can replay them any time I want. Oh joy!

I wonder why Edward wasn't here today, maybe he is sick. I mean I couldn't have been that repulsing that he had to drop out of school could I and if I was why would his family want me to sit with them. Ugh the Cullen's are the most confusing humans I have ever come across.


	7. IGNORING THE CULLENS

6. IGNORING THE CULLENS

Okay so it has been about a week and no sign of Edward Cullen, which is just weird because I mean I couldn't have done that to him in one day unless he was a vampire and I was his singer, but I already established that he was not a vampire, I mean I am pretty sure that Carlisle had red eyes and he is the sweetest vampire I have ever meet, so there is no way vampires can have gold eyes, its just not possible.

I got out of my truck wearing light blue jeans with a small teeth mark in them from where I had got bitten by Jane last year. Yes I still kept the jeans they looked pretty cool I think the venom burned through the jeans so it's really like so one bit them. Anyway I was wearing a red sweater and my leather jacket of course I wear it everywhere, except when I fight I have a very strict rule that no one hurts my jacket, yes I know weird. When I first told them that they laughed at me on of them bit the inside of it so I killed him literally I killed him, he is dead now and that is surprising because I hate killing I never kill just decapitate and then run away. Anyway after that no one touched my jacket, why people don't listen to me or take me seriously I have no idea. Like I have time to make up stupid lies pft yeah right, between the Volturi hunting me down and my pain in the ass visions I barely have time to breath let alone make up stories of my life and lie to people.

The whole staring thing died down after about three days, except for the Cullen's who always stare at me, like they are trying to figure out all my secrets. I nod to them every morning but other than that I ignore them it works out pretty well except for the part about me ignoring them I hate it but oh well better then them being dead. They would thank me for doing this…well you know if they knew why I was doing this.

I looked over to the Cullen's like I do every morning prepared to give them a nod, but when I looked at them I saw five people instead of four. Crap Edwards back. Yes I know what you're thinking you stand up against the whole damn Volturi guard but when some human doesn't like you, you freak out. I looked away quickly without nodding and from the corner of my eye I saw Emmett punch Edward in to arm hard too. I wonder why? But it was funny and also painful to watch I had to urge to go over their and hit Emmett for hitting Edward. Very weird.

"Bella wait up." Alice called. I stopped and turned around.

"Hello Alice." I said both politely and vaguely.

"Hey I was wondering if you would want to go shopping after school today." She asked hopeful.

I really didn't want to turn her down so I said "I don't think some of your family members will be okay with that." I looked at Edward slightly who was glaring at me; I shrugged expecting it and said "See ya." Then walked away from a sad Alice.

"No wait." She said and grabbed my wrist she was making this harder on me. I couldn't keep saying no to her forever they were breaking down my little protective shell.

"Alice look I'm sorry really I am but I just can't put…Umm…I can't go with you bye." I said and walked away fast. Crap I messed up I almost said danger why do I always want to spill my guts around them.

I walked into class only to be meet by my golden retriever friend. Mike Newton ugh he really was annoying.

"Hey Bella." He said when I sat down I fake smiled. He continued talking "Hey I was just wondering if…umm… if y-you would go to the dance with me." He stuttered through the whole thing.

I was shocked what was he crazy, see this is what I get for being nice I get asked out. "Umm…sorry Mike I…Uh…am going to be out of town then sorry." I said and plugged in my ear phones so he couldn't ask me out again. I turned up one of my favorite songs that I wrote, it was the very essence of my mom, I wrote it for her and all the happy times I had with her, her attitude and her very essence was in this song.

Dang how in the world am I suppose to ignore Edward Cullen, I mean he is gorgeous probably the most perfect guy in the world. Well maybe if he ignores me it wont be so hard I mean how hard can it be, he's just a normal gorgeously handsome man that just so happens to hate you. Maybe it will be easier because he hates you.

And how come I have this bad feeling I so better not get a vision today I already had one this morning and let me tell you it sucked. I hate visions, why couldn't I be like Carlisle's daughter and have pain free visions. I would be happy with just seeing the weather actually I would be more than happy I would be ecstatic. Why do I have to be a freak I mean I don't want to ignore the Cullen's okay maybe Edward but I feel like I am at home with them like I am normal which for me to find that is both very weird and wonderful.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by students getting up and leaving I didn't bother to take out my head phones it's just down the hall.

I walked out of class and who do I see Alice Cullen. I smiled and nodded then walked toward my next class. She grabbed my wrist and I took out one head phone and said "Yes Alice."

"Who is playing this?" She held up my head phone in awe.

"I am." I said simply, she was stunned into silence I waved my hand in front of her face and said "Hello Alice I kind of have to get to class." Then I pointed to her hand.

"Oh…umm…sorry did you say you wrote this." She said still in awe.

"Yes Alice, I can play the piano no big deal." I said and walked toward my class. Alice was left looking after me in awe, god get a grip its just music. Then I realized what song was playing. Oh crap! I turned around and walked fast back to Alice who was standing in the same spot stunned into complete frozen silence and awe.

"Alice umm…I didn't know what song was playing when you asked me." I said looking at her a little embarrassed.

"So you didn't play this." She said confused.

"No…well yes but you see it's complicated." I said what was I suppose to say I heard it in a vision and I had to play it, yeah like that would go over well.

"What do you mean?" She said confused still and now also a little irritated. I had a feeling Alice was not confused a lot if ever.

I sighed and thought for a while about how to proceed "Well I had a…umm… a dream and in my dream someone was playing this song and it was beautiful the most amazing sound I ever heard in my life so I recorded it." I said it was true most of it anyway, I heard it in a vision and it was dark everywhere and people were scared and then the music started floating through the air, I couldn't see anything it was the weirdest vision I ever had. Because everyone calmed down completely to the sound not usually how my visions go. They are normally all doom and gloom and death and fear.

"You heard this in a dream." She asked shocked I looked around and the hallways were empty.

"So much for ignoring the Cullen's." I said and then pulled Alice outside so I could explain better.

"You were ignoring us." She said hurt.

"Well…umm…yeah but it's for your own good you should really stay away from me." I warned seriously.

She laughed and said "I think we can handle ourselves."

"Okay whatever now why did you ask me about the song." I said confused.

"Okay first let me ask how long it took you to replay it." She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Two tries I messed up on the second chorus, but then when I listened to it again…" Ops wasn't suppose to say that. Again with the whole can't-have-a-conversation-with-a-Cullen-without-spilling-all-my-secrets thing. Wonderful.

"Wait you said it was in a dream." She said skeptically.

I sighed they catch on to everything "It was I have an…uh… very graphic memory." I said and than mentally slapped myself for saying that. Graphic memory nice Bella.

"Okay, well would you like to know who wrote that?" She asked bounving with excitement now.

"You know who wrote it but I spent my whole life listening to this song and have never heard and equal I even searched the internet, all the classic's and found nothing." I said in awe.

"That's because my brother wrote it." She said simply but watching my face intently.

Oh god don't let it be Edward. "Emmett." I said then closed my eyes because I knew she was going to say Edward.

"No silly Edward." She laughed and then added "Emmett can't play the piano."

"I was hoping for Emmett and how do you know he probably could he just doesn't show you guys." I said still hoping for Emmett. My hope was in vain.

"No Edward is the only one who can play the piano." She said grinning and giggling.

I sat down and said "I was really hoping for Emmett, you should have lied." I hung my head.

"What's wrong I thought you would be happy." She said confused.

"You know when your five years old and you go downstairs to wait for Santa Claus only to find out it's your parents." I said sadly.

"Yes." She said not getting it.

"Well I just found out my parents are Santa Claus." I said lightly.

She laughed and I said not mad just a little whinny "This isn't funny Alice I have spent my whole life dreaming about the person who wrote this song and then I find out its Edward Cullen, the guy who looks at me like I am the Black Plague."

She laughed harder and fell on the floor laughing "Fine go ahead laugh at the girl whose dreams have just been crushed." I said sulkily.

"Oh Bella, don't be ridiculous Edward doesn't hate you." She said sitting cross legged on the grass not caring that it was probably freezing.

"Oh yeah because people glare at you when they love you come one Alice I'm not five I think I can handle it if a guy doesn't like me." I scoffed.

"Bella he doesn't hate you and he owes me money now." She said grinning.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused now.

"Nothing now are you going to sit with us at lunch." She said it as a statement not a question.

"Just because I like your brothers song doesn't mean I am going to endure my own personal hell Alice." I said simply.

"We aren't that bad." She said hurt again.

"No I didn't mean it like that I like your family I do it's just some of your family don't like me and I don't really feel like being glared at all through lunch." I said guilty that I made her hurt.

"Edward isn't going to glare at you." She said simply as if she already knew.

"Alice your killing me here." I said whinny, how was I suppose to keep them safe if I sit with them at lunch and I honestly didn't want to see Edwards cold black eyes glaring at me.

"Or do you just not like us." She said sadly frowning again.

I sighed, my shell just crumbled "It's because I like you that I don't want to sit with you." I said quietly to myself then added for her to hear "Fine."

"Great let's go!" She said and I looked at her confused "Bella we have been out here the whole class period, time flies when you're having fun right."

I looked at the lunch room and sighed Edward wasn't looking at me but I knew he would go all rigid when I sat down, then I saw only two seats left one next to Edward and one next to Jasper. "So you're sitting next to Edward." I said when we walked in.

"Silly Bella." Was all she said but I knew that meant I was sitting next to Edward. Great going Bella.

"Bella!" Emmett called like a little kid who just saw they're hero. Then he ran up and gave me a bone crushing hug which would have killed a normal human.

I laughed and said "Emmett you see me everyday, I'm not so special."

"Of coarse you are." He said like I was talking crazy.

He sat me down in the seat next to Edward and I glared at Alice who was grinning. I looked at Edward who was of course rigid. No surprise there.

"So Bella are you going to tell us what you were talking about all during third period." Jasper asked and then coughed trying to hide a laugh.

"Edward." I said simply.

"Really." He said smiling but also shocked like he knew but wasn't expecting my to say it admit it.

"Yes Jasper really, am I not aloud to talk about Edward." I said and then looked over to see Edward looking over at me with golden eyes intense eyes. Okay I remember them black before. Vampire is looking more and more like a possibility everyday.

"Bella is going shopping after school today right Isabella." Alice said.

I flinched at my full name and pain flittered across my face "Are you okay." Jasper and Edward said at the same time.

"I'm fine geez." I said.

"What did I miss?" Emmett said looking up from his building made of French fries. He is such a child.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry I forgot." Alice said her voice burning with regret.

"Forgot what I am always left out of the group." Emmett whined.

I smiled at him and said "It's just saying my full name always makes me flinch."

"Why?" He asked and Jasper smacked him across the head. "What was that for!" He whined again and rubbed the back of his head.

I laughed and said "It's okay, every time someone says my full name it sends a painful shock almost, through me so flinching is an involuntary reaction."

"Oh I'm sorry Bella." Emmett said and really looked sorry.

"No it's fine I have learnt to deal with it." I said simply.

"Bella…" A voice I haven't heard yet said, wow it was musical almost like a song and velvety smooth better than any melody I have ever heard was it possible for someone to have that voice.

I looked over to see Edward staring at me with gold smothering eyes I lost my train of thought and all I could do was look in his eyes like a ogling teenage girl, his eyes seemed to go on forever.

"So Bella shopping after school." Alice said breaking the spell type thing.

"Uh…Err…What?" I said and blushed, they all laughed and then I heard something that made me freeze. I heard a growl. My eyes went wide and I gasped I was shocked they were vampires but what about the eyes, but you can't deny the growl. Oh this is so confusing.

They all froze when I did and I was still too shocked to do anything. "Bella." Alice said scared.

I looked at her and recomposed myself "Yes." I said calmly. Okay so they were vampires so what it's not like I haven't meet vampires before. Okay so I have never meet vampires like these before but still they cant be that different.

"You looked like you just saw a ghost." She said unsure but a little more relaxed.

"Pretty close." I mumbled and then remembered they could hear me, so they could hear the whole conversation about the music wow that's embarrassing and I am sitting next to the guy I just call my idol. "Umm…Well…Err…" I didn't know what to say my face was probably as red as a tomato by now which is weird because I have never gotten embarrassed before I meet them.

"Hey Bella." Mike called, ugh great now I had to deal with him too.

I turned around and said annoyed "Yes Mike."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." He said nervously.

"So talk." I said I was running out of patience for this boy, I heard Emmett and Jasper cough trying to hide a laugh.

"Umm…alone." He said nervously. Oh god would this boy ever get the hint.

"Sure why not." I said and then mumbled "Like I need to be asked out again." I heard Emmett burst out laughing and then Jasper followed him. Sure vampires laugh at the girl who gets asked out for being nice the first time in her life. Well never again will I be nice to a human, I don't like the repercussions.

"Bella I was wondering if you would…umm…like to go out Friday night." He said a little braver.

"No thanks Mike." I said politely, controlling my annoyance and anger.

"Is it because you like Cullen." He said defensively.

I breathed okay this boy was really getting on my nerves "No it is not because of _Edward._" I elaborated on Edwards's name.

"Sure." He mumbled and walked away.

"God that boy is annoying." I mumbled to myself then went back to the Cullen table and sat down next to Edward who looked confused. "What?" I said politely all my anger and annoyance seemed irrelevant while looking at Edward.

"Nothing…I…Uh…just." Edward looked down, did I really get a vampire to stutter. Yeah Edward has got to be the worst vampire alive.

"Edward is just confused as to why you turned down the lovely Mike Newton." Jasper said

I scoffed at Jasper choose words but said simply "I didn't like him."


	8. I WOULD GET A VISION NOW

7. I WOULD GET A VISION NOW

I walked into biology and Edward was already in here in his seat. I was still confused about the whole growling thing, I mean now I know for sure they are vampires but what I don't get is why they go to school with there 'food' I mean isn't it hard for them to do that.

I walked down the isle and sat down in my seat next to him he was looking at me not glaring at me like normal which kind of through me off for a second. He was staring at me with pain evident in his eyes. "What no glaring today." I said a little bitterly.

Pain flickered across his face and stayed there, I felt bad no worse I felt horrible for causing him pain. He looked away back to the black board. Great job Bella the first day he doesn't glare at you and you bring it up. Nice.

I wrote a note and passed it to him because I felt horrible for causing him pain and didn't want him to not talk to me. He looked at it amused and slightly confused. Then he read it and looked even more confused and disbelieving. What could I not say sorry to him geez next time I won't bother.

He wrote something down and passed it back to me looking at me this time. I opened it and was shocked.

You have nothing to be sorry for Bella.

I am the one who is sorry.

This coming from the guy who glared at me, you can see why I was having a hard time believing it. I wrote back and hated that his writing looked like elegant script while mine looked like scribble. Can this man do nothing wrong.

Why are you sorry I'm the one who caused you pain.

Both times…

I thought I would through that in there. He read it and looked in even more pain ugh I can't find the right words. He wrote back quickly which just added more proof to my vampire theory that I was now 155% convinced of.

You have never caused me pain Bella.

I have caused you pain and I am deeply sorry.

Never caused you pain pft, I'm not blind you know I can see it on his face right now and he can't tell me that just sitting by me doesn't make his throat burn. Liar but it was a nice try.

I can see it on your face Edward.

Therefore I have something to feel sorry for.

I passed it back and he looked shocked again. His lips twitched up and he wrote back.

You are very observant Bella.

I am only in pain because I caused you pain.

I sat there my eyes wide looking at the last sentence this is coming from the guy who glared at me I mean really if looks could kill and I wasn't immortal his glare would have killed me. Not that I don't blame him he had probably never had a singer before so it was probably scary at the time but yeesh talk about multiple personality disorders.

Wow this does not sound like the guy who glared at me.

And you didn't cause me pain, I caused you pain first.

You don't have to be sorry for what you are.

Okay so I probably shouldn't have written the last part but still. I feel like I can be myself around him, like I can tell him anything. He read it and his eyes went wide for a second than he recomposed himself and the corners of my mouth twitched up slightly.

And what might you be Bella?

I smiled slightly and said out loud softly "A freak."

He looked at me when I said that like I was crazy and the I felt like I was being ripped apart. Crap another one great. I balled my hands into fists and shut my eyes tightly. Edward stiffened quickly and I could sense he was scared.

"Bella are you okay." He asked worried.

The pounding happened and it was worse like someone was hitting my head with a bowling ball, then the pulling happened. I never fought a vision before but damn when you do it hurts.

"Bella!" Edward voice was low but urgent.

I opened my eyes and the ripping came again I tightened my grip the pen in my hand turned to dust. Edward's eyes widened at that, I dug my nails in my hands until they drew blood. I saw Edward stiffen and his eyes go black with thrust, but he was more concerned about me than 'hungry' and for that I was grateful I didn't need a crazed vampire after my blood when I was trying to fight off a vision which by the way was not working for my advantage.

"Bella are you okay." He asked worried but also strained.

"No!" I said and watched as Edward become really scared almost to the point of hysteria, his thrust disappeared completely. Wow never seen that happen before.

"Let me take you to the nurse." Edward said urgently.

The pulling came again, I felt like someone was trying to pull my arms off but they wouldn't come off like they would in those old movies. "Crap fighting them hurts." I said under my breath.

"Bella what is wrong." Edward said, I never seen anyone or heard someone so scared in my life even Carlisle wasn't this scared when he first found me in the alley writhing around in the dirt and water.

"Edward I need your help, can you stand the blood." I said threw clenched teeth I was shaking from the pain now and Edward eyes widen at the word 'blood' "Yes I know that's not important I need to get out of this classroom." Then I saw the tortured look in his eyes and I never wanted to put Edward through anymore pain and I knew that the blood from my nails had already been horrible for him to with stand.

"Never mind I don't want you to see me like that anyway." I said gently showing him I wasn't angry just very ashamed for even asking him, shut my eyes tightly as the electric lightening bolt ran through me, that is new I thought and said softly "I'm sorry Edward." My voice was weak and very pained I snapped open my eyes stood up abruptly then ran out of the classroom.

I got out and ran into Alice I fell down and started shaking uncontrollably. God this shit hurts, remind me to never fight them again. I was picked up and Alice said urgently "What is happening to you Bella."

"Take me to the forest far enough so that no one will be able to hear screams." I said threw clenched teeth and saw her eyes widen. "Go! I can't fight it anymore." I said threw my teeth. I hated how weak and vulnerable my voice sounded but I couldn't help it fighting the vision was taking everything and all my training from fighting out of me.

The ripping was unbearable the worst thing I ever felt and the pounding was like someone keep dropping a bowling ball on my head. I saw flashes barely but fought it off. The pulling came stronger now I know how much it must have hurt to have your limbs ripped off like in the old days. You know by those wagon things, yeah that's what I am feeling now only mine wont come off not that, that would kill me. I wonder if it could I could just let the Volturi rip me apart but I would never be able to surrender to them.

"Okay." Alice said and then set me down on the cold grass floor.

"Thank you." I said weakly and then let go. The pain came rushing forward and I let out a blood curdling scream Alice sat beside me holding my hand I took it out of hers and said "I will break it."

She laughed and grabbed it again I pulled it out and snapped open my eyes "Alice I am serious I will break it off limb and all, you might not want to watch this either it is…really disturbing." She flinched and didn't try to grab my hand then I was aware of all the Cullen's watching with horror stricken eyes.

Edward came over and picked me up holding me tightly to get the shaking to stop. It didn't work it just made him shake too "What is happening Bella we need to get her to the hospital."

Every time I try to give in I have to fight it again. I screamed again by the rush of pain that came over me and Edward hugged me to his chest trying to keep me together and also stop the shaking "No Edward please no hospitals I'll explain later but you need to trust me now." That sentence took all my will power and I screamed again. God this hurt a lot remind me to never try and fight it again.

"Bella-

"No promise Edward I'm trusting you here, you need to trust me when I say I will be fine." I said it urgently but also very soft and weak and looked deep in his eyes. Then flashes came and my vision of Edward blurred. I screamed again and again at the strength of this vision.

_Then I was no longer in Edwards arms I was in small clearing with a house, Then I felt fire lick my skin, then the picture changed and there was a little girl sobbing on her knees._

_Then the clear vision came and I saw the Volturi guard and Aro smiling amused. Aro would be apart of one of my worst visions he always was. _

_The little girl cried out and I felt her pain of losing her parents on top of my pain of losing my own. Then I felt her parents pain as the flames licked there skin. They screamed out in pain and I felt it all, all of it the flames licking at my skin feeling like I was being burnt alive the horrible hatred towards the Volturi, the hysteria of what would happen to their daughter._

"_Why!" The little girl yelled and tried to run at Aro but Jane stopped her, she feel to the ground writhing in pain. Jane never played fair._

_Aro stepped forward with that stupid smile on his pale paper thin skin and said "You know the rules sweetie and unfortunately your parents broke them."_

_The girl stopped writhing and got to her knees and said "I am half human do you not hear my heart beat." She sobbed. Her heart was breaking it was like my parents dying all over again but this time I felt it more._

"_It doesn't matter, they broke the rules no immortal children." Aro said smiling, like it was no big deal. God I hated him._

"_I'm not immortal! You idiot!" She screamed again. Her hatred almost compared to my hatred toward Aro. Almost._

_Aro stepped back and said "Kill her." A simple command but so heartless and wrong._

_I watched and felt the girl's pain as she was ripped apart, I felt the guards their teeth sink in and rip her flesh off. God what a sight it most is for the Cullen's. The guards lit her and fire and I felt the flames grow and lick away at my skin. I was helpless trapped to endure this torture. Knowing full well I would live to endure more torture tomorrow._

_Then the flashes came and I could hear my heart pounding in my head. I saw Aro smile, then it flashed to the ground where nothing but ash was left, then I saw the guards walking away like nothing happened. You sick bastards! I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs._

The vision faded away and soon my vision cleared so that I could see lots of CDS on a white wall. Where the hell am I? I remember telling Edward no hospital's though this doesn't look like a hospital it sure as hell doesn't look like the forest either. Then I looked down and I was in a big white bed, I looked over to the side and saw Edward with his hands on his face, he looked so scared and in pain. I instantly felt horrible for having him see me like that his whole body was stiff and rigid like he had just been tortured.


	9. I HOPE I CAN TRUST YOU

8. I HOPE I CAN TRUST YOU

"What the hell!" I said sitting up fast only to be pushed down again by a strong hand. I looked over to see Edward staring at me with relief and worry in his black eyes.

"Bella-

"Don't Bella me Edward where the hell am I?" I said livid I told him to put me down, not bring me to a hospital what if I was in a hospital "I swear to god Edward if I am in a hospital-

"Your not I swear your umm…in my room." He looked a little embarrassed.

"Well can I leave now." I said impatiently.

"No you just had a… I don't know but it was the most horrible thing I ever witnessed." He said his voice full of pain.

"I told you, you should have left and now I skipped the whole day Charlie is going to be pissed at me." I said annoyed again.

"Why would you go back to him!?" He nearly shouted dang talk about mood swings.

"Umm…because he is my foster dad." I said a little confused that it was obvious.

"After what he did to you and you-

"What the hell are you talking about Edward?" I snapped at him Charlie didn't do anything.

"You have burn marks on you and a deep cut on your back that was covered over with a tattoo in a language that hasn't been heard of in a hundred years!" He said livid now.

"YOU THINK CHARLIE DID THAT!" I yelled at him pissed now.

"I know he did who else could have they are recent!" He snapped back at me.

"You don't know anything Edward." I hissed at him and got up, he pushed me down hard this time, hard enough to break a humans back but I was weirdly strong remember. Then I screamed Edward jumped back horrified at what he did but I wasn't his fault, he looked so horrified and pained. I jumped back because pain from what ever those doctors put in my shot through my body.

I shut my eyes closed and grabbed on to the backboard of the bed it crumbled in my hands and I breathed in four sharp breaths.

"Bella… I am so sorry." Edward said in a painful voice, he was about to leave I could feel it and it hurt me more then the sharp pain that went through me.

"Don't you dare leave Edward." I said and hopped off the bed so I was standing in front of him. He closed his eyes and looked down. I don't know why it hurts me so bad to see him like that, but it does. "Edward that was not your fault I swear it wasn't." I said it softy, his body seemed to relax to my voice and then I was aware of six other vampires in the room with us.

"Yes it was you were in so much pain more pain than I could have ever imagined, I am a monster." He said his eyes closed but his voice held so much pain.

"Edward Cullen you look at me!" I demanded and the room froze at my outburst but Edward looked at me and I wish he hadn't there was so much pain in his eyes than I could have thought possible. "Edward you didn't do that to me I give you my word and Edward my word is my existence." They froze at the word and I realized what I did "Great Bella why don't you just call the Volturi yourself save them the time." I muttered to my self and smacked my head at my stupidity. "Crap!" I said and then closed my eyes to deal with the pain the smack caused; I forgot that I had just had a vision "Can't I just be normal." I muttered to myself with all my pain and annoyance in it.

"Bella?" Edward said softly I opened my eyes and was met with coal black thirsty eyes.

I sighed and said "I have to go." I then I walked around him, but he grabbed my hand gently and I laughed and said "You can't hurt me Edward."

"I just did." He said darkly

"No you didn't." I said surly then looked at the rest of them and said "Is he always so stubborn."

"Yes!" Alice squealed and then ran up and hugged me tightly.

I laughed and said "Nice to see you to Alice."

"Alice she's hurt." Edward said horrified.

"No I am not." I said sternly annoyed he was still holding on to the absurd thinking that he hurt me, then I sighed and said "You know what Edward I tell you things and you don't believe me so I am just not going to talk to you." I turned back to Alice and said "I know your dying to know so come on ask me, I promised and like I said my word is my _life_." I said the word life this time.

"You said existence last time." Edward said.

I shrugged and walked over to the bed; I hopped on and sat crossed legged and said "Okay go ahead."

"What was that?" Alice said.

"That was a vision." I said and they laughed, I shrugged I kind of figured they would say that which is totally fine with me they don't believe me fine I still kept me word and told them. It would be better for them if they thought I was crazy then maybe they'd leave me alone or they could put me in a quack hospital in which I would just break out on go on the run. Kind of win-win thing I kept feeling sharp pains at the thought of leaving them.

I shrugged and said calmly "Kay well I told you now can I go home."

They stopped laughing and someone I thought I would never see again walked in front at me. I sat frozen in shock. "Carlisle?!" I said breathless still shocked, I thought he was dead I thought the Volturi killed him, because of me but they didn't and this was his family. His family! The one's I use to hear about and dream about.

"Yes how do you know me?" He asked confused.

I sat there stunned in silence and a little hurt he didn't remember me, then joy came over me and the leaped on to him, he froze along with all the other vampires in the room "Carlisle I thought that…" I trailed off and started crying. I can't believe it Carlisle gave his life for me at least I thought he died guess I was wrong, but still he would have.

I released him and I sat on the bed crying for a while, then I breathed in and felt calmed by his scent. I smiled and closed my eyes. Wow how ironic huh? In a very sad, horribly painful but then happy way.

"How do you know Carlisle?" Edward asked confused.

"Well I owe him my life of course." I said it simply and they broke out in laugher. "Why do I even tell you guys anything." I said annoyed a little and then looked into Carlisle's eyes. He would remember my eyes after a second I knew he would he always said that he could stare for hours into them and not find the end.

He gasped, put his hand over his dead heart and said breathless "I-Isabella Swan."

I flinched, then grinned and said "Yep, Carlisle I thought you were dead, I have been…" I trailed off and Carlisle came and picked me up and spun me around, I laughed and breathed in his scent I had missed him so much more than I ever thought I did.

"You have been working in the hospital." I said simply as I smelled the dry blood on him.

"Isabella I thought I would never see you again." He said and set me down.

I flinched at my name and said "Just Bella… bad memories."

"Bella, I am so sorry I should have known right away it was you of course you else has violent visions like you and your eyes how could I forget them they seem to stare right to your soul." He said sitting down on the bed then he added "How are your parents."

I winced and Edward said "I thought you said Charlie was your foster parent."

"Oh no Bella… no they didn't." Carlisle said horrified and hugged me tighter.

"What is going on I am so confused." Emmett said.

"Bella I am so sorry when did this happen." Carlisle asked ignoring his son.

"That night, I said it would I told them Carlisle and all they said was I was lying and Aro he wouldn't just… I begged him Carlisle I begged him to take me instead." I said and started crying again. I felt like the little girl I was when I first meet him.

"Bella and I knew each other a long time ago." He said to everyone while holding me and stroking my hair like old times.

"How long?" Emmett asked.

"Oh about umm…" He said thinking.

"Ten years ago." I said when I was done crying. "I meet Carlisle in Italy when I had one of my visions in an alley, he helped me understand them, he said he had a daughter who got them but they didn't hurt."

"Yeah do you remember what you said to me?" He said smiling at the memory.

I smiled slightly and said "Why the hell is she so special." The Cullen's burst out laughing.

"You were seven I was shocked you knew that word." He said smiling.

"Like I said before I am living in it." I said and then added "Do you know how many almost deaths I have had Carlisle."

"I beat a lot." He said no longer smiling, because he knew where this was going.

"Yes a lot and I always live it's not fair and guess what now I cant even have the hope of dying." I said bitterly.

"You want to die." Edward asked mad again and bewildered.

"If you were me you would too Edward." I said simply.

"You should never say that Bella, humanity is something to take pride in." He said.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that Edward, I think I will just go over here." Carlisle said standing up and walking over to his family, behind his wife really.

"TAKE PRIDE IN!" I shouted livid, Edward flinched. Good he had no idea what a big nerve he had just hit "You have no idea what you are talking about _Edward Cullen." _He flinched at his name and how much venom was in my voice.

"Many people would give a lot to be in your shoes Bella." Edward said not backing down from his argument.

"Edward you should stop." Carlisle said, everybody looked at him like he was crazy because he was hiding behind Emmett now mostly because Emmett was bigger than his wife.

"Yeah you think so, did you see your parents die before your eyes Edward." I snapped at him and stepped forward "Do you get unbearably painful visions everyday of people dying or something horrible happening to them." I stepped forward again and now I was a few feet away from him "Do you live with the guilt that you killed the only person you ever loved beside your parents. Do you have to move to all over the world so that stupid vampires don't find you? Did you become a science experiment for some stupid immortally bullshit Edward. Do you see your parent's murders almost every year and fight the whole damn Volturi guard just to stay alive in a hell that you have to live in. No I didn't think so Edward you know nothing about hell you think you are a monster because you have killed humans before I watch millions of humans die a year and can do nothing about it, you think your dangerous because you can kill me, I would welcome you too go ahead." I said sticking my neck out in front of him.

They all stood there shocked even Carlisle. "Bella you don't know what you're asking me to do." Edward said stepping back.

"Oh I don't Edward, don't you get it you cant kill me you can drink me dry and in an hour I would be alive again. I am forced to live in this hell you call life because I cannot die." I said then ripped my shirt in the back and turned around, then said "This, this tattoo it means strength why the doctors put it on my back I have no idea it's ugly and your right in a long dead language. The cut it is covering up is where some doctor cut a hole in my back and inserted some chemical thing that changed my DNA so I can no longer age or die from any mortal thing maybe even immortal thing. You know nothing about me Edward and these cuts." I spun around so that he could see the burns and cuts on my skin "They are recant not because Charlie did it, but because in my vision a five year old girl was cut apart and burned alive by the Volturi for doing nothing wrong, they have crazy bullshit rules that make you live in fear and they don't even follow them do you think that if the Volturi wanted you dead they would wait till you broke on of there rules Edward, hundreds of vampires die a year for doing nothing wrong and I watch it happen and do nothing to stop it and worse than that is I had the opportunity to stop it but I let him live, I could have saved thousands of lives just by killing that monster and I let him live."

I breathed in and looked around at there faces they were scared, well terrified is more like it, I sighed and said for the second time "I have to go." I walked out of the door and looked at Carlisle then said "I am very happy you did not die because of me Carlisle." Then I walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Bella." Edward called. I sighed so close.

"What." I said and stopped walking but not turning around.

"I am s-

"I don't want your pity Edward I shouldn't have told you that, it was wrong good bye." I said and then stopped and sighed again, how the hell was I suppose to get home.

"Bella can we-

"Edward I don't want to talk I want to go home and cry that is what I want to do." I said simply and bit my lip to keep the tears back.

"Bella can you at least look at me." Edward said his voice sounding broken but a little angry.

I turned around and looked at him, his eyes were worse then I ever could have imagined, I shouldn't have looked at him. I bit my lip and said weakly all my annoyance and anger floating away, now I felt ashamed for yelling at Edward "Can you just take me home Edward."

"Bella." Carlisle said from inside the house.

I closed my eyes and said "Carlisle if your going to tell me that it's not my fault save it." I hated being mean to Carlisle, I hated it more than anything but now that he was alive I was going to do everything in my power to keep him that way even if it meant leaving him.

"Bella it's one in the morning, we didn't know when you would wake up so we called Charlie and told him you would be staying to weekend, he said it was okay because he was going fishing." Carlisle said sounding guilty.

"Why the whole weekend." I asked trying to control my anger.

"Because we didn't know when you would wake up." Carlisle said again.

"Then I'll go home tomorrow." I said simply opening my eyes.

"Umm…" Carlisle looked guilty again.

"What now Carlisle!" I snapped, then shut my eyes, pinched the bridge of my nose and said truthfully "I am sorry Carlisle, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"It's okay, but Charlie said it was okay and that he would be staying at his friend Billy Blacks house all weekend." Carlisle said hesitant.

Okay so yes I knew all about the whole werewolf's thing I could smell them from my house and inside the truck. They smell disgusting they always have and always will. I don't like them either why would I want to spend me time with stinky wet dogs. I would prefer the Volturi over them.

"Great now Charlie is going to smell like a dog for the next week." I scoffed and Emmett let out a booming laugh. "What?" I said.

"Nothing just your use of dog." He said laughing.

"Well it's true, you hang out with dogs your going to smell like one." I said and walked up towards there house. "I just got the smell out of my truck too." I said bitterly to myself.

"Bella?" Carlisle said in his I-want-to-know-what-your-not-telling-me-voice.

"What like you can't smell it from here, please I could smell those dogs the moment I stepped off the plane." I said and Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing, rolling on the floor. It's not that I had anything against them or nothing it's just the vampire in me always kicks in and the natural instinct takes over.

"Bella what exactly are you talking about when you say dogs." Carlisle said.

"Ugh, don't make me say it Carlisle, its bad enough I have to live with the smell." I said standing on the porch. Because of the whole natural enemy thing I didn't practically like talking about them or saying their name. He continued to look at me. "Oh god, yes I know about werewolf's Carlisle, it's not like there hiding they smell like flowers." I said annoyed.

"How do you know about them?" Carlisle said.

"Can I at least come inside you won't let me go home and I still get cold." I said simply too weak to fight back anymore.


	10. HIKERS

9. HIKERS

"Yes of course you can come in." Carlisle said happily.

I stepped inside and went to the living room. His house was gorgeous big, white and open. Magnificent simply magnificent. "Your house is amazing Carlisle." I said my irritation dying down.

"Thank you Bella." He said while showing me to the living room.

They all coupled off and I felt very out of the lope type thing I looked at Edward who was sitting on the couch I sat down next to him simply because I wanted to and because there was no other seat but there. I leaned over and said "You've lived like this for a long time."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I would feel totally left out, with all this couple things going on, don't you have a…Umm… what do vampires call it oh yeah mate. Don't you have a mate somewhere." I asked but I wont deny I was hoping for a no, big time.

"Nope our Eddie is all alone." Emmett said.

Edward growled and I was confused why would Edward be alone, he clearly is handsome anyone with eyes could see that. "What's up with your feelings Bells?" Jasper said teasingly.

I froze at the name and waited for the pain to come there was none? That got me more confused, I got pain every time that Charlie said it to me and not Jasper. "What are you waiting for?" Jasper asked confused.

"The pain." I said simply, they all flinched.

"Why?" Edward said sounding worried again.

"Because Jasper called me Bells, my dad use to call me that and whenever I am reminded of him I get like a sharp pain in my chest." I said and continued the wait there was nothing; I sighed and said "Umm…Weird."

"Why were you confused about Edward before?" Jasper said and then I clicked.

"Oh so you're the empath and which one is the lucky girl who gets painless visions?" I asked, they froze I laughed you would think vampires could handle some shock then said "What Carlisle's the one who use to brag about you all the time, I use to love hearing the stories he told me, it seemed like…heaven." I smiled remembering the same when I had said when Carlisle first told me stories of them. "Carlisle was like the my cool uncle/over protecting father in my family, he said he was going to work at a hospital and live in a small town with his family, I use to dream about being part of the family and having painless visions and doing nothing but play the piano all day, not having to worry about who sees you having a vision or when your gong to have to the next one, it was like my fairytale."

"I'm sorry Bella." Carlisle said.

I opened my eyes and said "Don't be, you kept me alive Carlisle I always promised myself that when I got older I would come to your family and beg there forgiveness."

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

I winced at the memory "Because I thought the Volturi killed you, I wanted to die Carlisle I spent my whole life wishing I would get lucky in a near death accident and finally die, but it never happened I jumped off a cliff and somehow I lived, I was recently hit by a five wheeler and smashed into a house and yet I still live. How? I don't know. why? Maybe someone finds it amusing. I don't know the doctors always said I was lucky, I said I was cursed. I even thought about wearing a sticky note around that said if I was in an accident then to let me die." They all looked at me horror stricken they had no idea.

Then the ripping happened again, not as bad as last time but it still hurt. I sighed and said "How long was I out." I clenched my fists when the pain got worse and rolled into a ball.

"About two days you stopped screaming an hour later but you didn't wake up." Edward said pain in his voice, I started to fight the vision so I could comfort him but then an electric blot shot through my body and I jumped. Right no fighting the visions, only makes them worse.

"Lovely I wonder what it will be this time, most likely fire." I said and then shut my eyes allowing it to come. I dug my nails into my skin but didn't make them bleed I wouldn't put them through any pain because of me. Then the flashes came.

_It was the Cullen's house, and then it flashed to a bloody hiker, then to jasper attacking. Then the clear vision came. Umm not many flashes good cuts back on the pain._

_I looked at the clock first thing and it was going to happen in about thirty minutes, okay so I had a little time. The bloody hiker was being carried to the front door by another one. The door bell rang, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward where holding Jasper back. His eyes black with thrust._

"_Help please, help we were attacked." One of the hikers said from outside, I could smell the rusty blood floating in the air. Boy did they pick the wrong house. Carlisle got the door and led them to the kitchen while Jasper was upstairs going crazy._

_He knocked Edward, Rose and Emmett down and ran down the stairs. I felt his thrust override everything inside me Jasper had no control then I felt the hikers fear as Jasper leaped on him, the pain he was already in and then I felt like I was slowly dying. _

_Jasper threw the body aside and turned to the next one Carlisle was trying to talk since into him but he was in no control it wasn't his fault I knew it, Jasper wasn't like the Volturi who kill for fun he didn't have control. All he felt was bloodlust and his burning throat. I felt it all like I was him and then he leaped on the other one._

_The hiker was trying to fight back so Jasper used his claws/hands to cut threw his skin. The hiker screamed in pain and stopped fighting I felt the pain as the venom entered the hikers body, then I felt the thrust being quenched. It was weird to love the taste of human blood. Normally I wouldn't feel anything just smell the rusty salt smell._

_It flickered to flashes now Jasper coming to his senses, Jasper saying sorry over and over again, Then bodies being 'disposed' of, then I felt Jasper's guilt crush me he was so sorry, He felt hopeless and unworthy to even be alive like I felt everyday only mine was nothing compared to what Jasper was feeling._

I felt my vision fade from view and I was in Edward's arms. I looked up at him and he looked horrified and scared. I unclenched my jaw and fists and rubbed my temples.

"Damn what I would give to see happy things." I said bitterly and winched at the pounding head ache I had.

Edward laughed a little humorlessly and full of nervousness and worry then said "That is the scariest thing to watch you know that Bella."

"Talk to your dad he use to watch me every night and tell me stories." I said and then shook my head "No this is not the point." I scowled myself for being pulled off topic.

I stood up and said "You guys need to get Jasper out of here now."

They looked at me like I was crazy that just annoyed me I had like thirty minutes to save the whole house from erupting into chaos and they choose now to look at me like a pyshco "Hello, unless you want him to eat two hikers that are going to knock on your door in the next thirty minutes I suggest you listen to me and run Jasper far away from here." They at me looked horrified and wide eyes finally, but no one was moving.

I walked over to Jasper and pulled him up, looked in his shocked eyes and said surly "Jasper I felt it, you will feel horrible more than horrible you will feel like you don't deserve to live like you're a failure and I will not let you go through that also I should save the two humans, anyway you don't want that so leave you can come back in the morning trust me I don't have good visions, I only see death and destruction."

"Thank you." He said softly, hugged me and then took off in the backyard.

I sunk down into the couch and rubbed my temples. "God I really hate the after effects of my visions." I opened my eyes and they were all looking at me horror stricken and shocked. "What." I said self conscious.

"Well what do we do now?" Carlisle said shaking his head at my confused and self conscious face. I could practically him thinking she would forget at a time like this.

"Oh right the hikers…Umm…" I looked at the clock and said the first thing that popped into my head "Does anyone not like blood." Then smacked my head for being so stupid they were vampires for crying out loud.

They laughed and Edward said "Bella were vampires we love blood, what did you see."

"In my defense I am still trying to deal with the splitting head ache and the blood lust thing that was left behind it's really weird to want blood all of a sudden when you use to not want it not to mention that normally I don't do this, well all because I can never save anyone, well except for that girl and the car but this is new alright." I said rubbing my temples again; I don't do well under pressure.

"Bella how long do we have." Edward said, and then hugged me tightly to him. I breathed in his scent and calmed down.

"Your father use to calm me down by his scent too." I said without thinking and then blushed and scowled myself again "Focus Bella forget about Edward."

He chuckled and said "You know your talking to yourself right."

I breathed in again and decided to brush that statement off, then said "Okay well they will be here in about ten minutes, so I suggest if any of you have a very hard time dealing with a lot of blood you should probably go as far away from here as possible, because it looked like he got mauled by a bear or something, he had a lot of blood. Oh and keep him outside Esme isn't happy about burning everything on the bottom floor."

"Anything else." Carlisle said at little amused but also in serious doctor and father mood. I bit my lip to stop a laugh from escaping.

"Uh…Yeah do you need my help or can I go up stairs, blood makes me well right now makes me both get a even worse head ache and then want to drink it so not really sure which one I like the best right now, but do not bring them inside set up outside, once he came in the blood consumed the air." I said remembering how the blood consumed everything on the first floor.

"Anything else?" Carlisle asked trying to be serious but I could tell he wanted to laugh.

"Yeah, do you live with that all the time?" I asked feeling the burn in my throat.

"Live with what and why is your shirt ripped" Carlisle asked confused but also in protective dad mood. Pft you'd think he'd remember my party favors, just because my skin is as hard as diamond doesn't mean my clothes are and they should know that being vampires and all.

"Damn it I loved this shirt." I said looking down and then added "Party favors remember, I just heal quicker now, Carlisle use to bandage me up after my visions." They looked at me horror stricken again.

"Right now live with what?" He asked.

"Oh yeah that burning in your throat geez it's like my throat was on fire when is this whole bloodlust thing going to where off." I said.

They laughed and Edward said "Yes but it gets easier over time."

"Sucks to be you then." I said and they laughed again and then I added "Though I would definitely take that over visions any day, now can I go to lay down or do you need my help Carlisle."

"No you can sleep; I'll take care of the hikers." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I said and started to walk up stairs, the stopped, ran back to Carlisle and gave him a big huge and said "I missed you a lot Carlisle." Which was a major understatement I missed him more than my own parents.

He hugged me back tighter and said in my ear "Not as much as I missed you princess."

He set me down and I a tear fell down my check, he whipped it away and said "What have I always said you're too special to cry, but never be afraid to."

I smiled and said "You know what I think I would rather help bandage some hikers well one the other one wont survive, but still it could be fun."

"And you know how to do that?" Carlisle said questionably.

"I figured I had to bandage myself after all these years might as well learn how to do it right, though it was pretty hard in Asia, I'll tell you about it later but you wont be happy." I said and walked toward to the door.

"Why won't I be happy Bella and why were you in Asia?" Carlisle said sternly like I was seven again.

"Because you don't like fighting and that's want I did for six years." I said simply and walked out side just as to hikers broke through the trees.


	11. TELLING MY LIFE STORY

10. MY LIFE STORY

"Bella I can't believe you did that, you could have been killed at any given time." Carlisle yelled when we got done with the hikers and gave one of the some money and a car, the other one didn't make it.

"You see Carlisle this is why I didn't want to tell you my life story, you would get mad." I said walking in the house, I knew he would be mad he hates fighting and treats me like I'm still a kid which is fine by me I just shouldn't have told him.

"Well of course I am mad you just told me you spent six years of you life learning how fight." He said angry, we went back into the living room to have a chat with all the Cullen's except Jasper and Alice, they'll be gone till about two more hours.

"I had to Carlisle what was the other alternative become Aro's toy, I would have learnt how to fight either way Marcus's way would have been more painful." I said sinking down into the couch.

"Bella." Carlisle breathed in.

"Wow it's so weird no being the one getting yelled at." Emmett said grinning.

"I just think you were too young." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle I had to grow up I couldn't be the little girl who thought one day she would live with a vampire and his family and after I thought the said vampire was dead, Carlisle you said that I should come to your family in Alaska that night remember." I said and looked at him.

"Yes and we waited two years." He said looking down.

"I'm sorry but I thought they had killed you how could I face your family knowing I took away something they loved." I said sadly.

"Bella I know I'm sorry too I should have came back for you but if I did they would have found you." Carlisle said looking up.

"Carlisle I was close." I said he looked shocked.

"Bella please tell me you didn't." He said horror striken.

"I couldn't let them get away with killing everyone I loved and I could have I still can, I went there Carlisle back to Italy." I said and his eyes widen.

"What was the point of getting you away if you were just going to go back Bella?" He stood up and started pacing.

"No Carlisle I beat them." I said and he stopped pacing a looked at me with wider eyes.

"You couldn't have they're-

"I know, I know they're alive I decapitated them and I was about to snap Aro's neck when he said what was I going to do when all the other nomads go running around killing people, He said pick your poison Bella you cant have all good in the world, so I walked out of the castle, I let him live and every year or so he comes and I fight and they leave." I said a little sad and disappointed.

"Bella!" Carlisle yelled.

I looked up and he said "How could you, that was you ugh Bella did I teach you nothing." I hated Carlisle being disappointed in me.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." I said weakly and looked at my hands.

He sighed, hugged me tight and said "You are the most stubborn girl I have every met Bella."

"I am sorry Carlisle, I really am I have never killed anyone okay once but he bit my jacket after I told the idiot I would kill him and I swear every time we fight I decapitate them and I run away, I never wanted this Carlisle it's why I wanted to die so I could finally have peace, but then of coarse I would have to become immortal." I said the last part bitterly.

"Wait so you're immortal as in can never die." Emmett said happily as if it was the best thing in the world.

"Yes." I said sadly and sunk back down into the couch next to Edward who was looking…well happy.

"You stay seventeen forever." Emmett said happily growing more excited over something that should be horrible and depressing at least it was that way for me.

"Yes Emmett why are you so happy about that, it doesn't call for a party it calls for crying." I snapped at him.

"Well now you can become my sister without becoming a vampire." He said and Edward growled.

I laughed and said "Emmett I can't turn into a vampire." He was such a kid some times and that is not something you would expect to see from his giant vampire self. He continues to make me laugh at times when I am sad.

"What?" He asked confused.

I laughed again and said "Have you not been listening to me I said I take on the whole Volturi guard like once a year, don't you think at least one of them would sink they're teeth into me by now." Edward growled again. What was his problem Emmett didn't growl?

"So why haven't you turned into one of us." He said confused and then added "Why can't we see your bits."

"Vampire venom doesn't effect me, it hurts like hell but doesn't change me why I have no idea, why do I have painful vision of death, why do I have super strength I don't know I'm a freak and you can only see my bits when it's sunny and then only vampires can see them, but I don't really like the sun too much so I tend to stay away from there." I said

"You have super strength too." He asked like a little kid.

I laughed and said "Yes Emmett, how you think I could take on the Volturi guard with my looks."

"It's possible." He said defensive.

I laughed harder and said "No it's not."

"Good thing you're immortal or the Volturi guard would have killed you." Emmett said winking at Edward, who growled. Okay for a vampire he was very slow.

"Emmett I just turned immortal about two weeks ago Aro doesn't even know yet its not like I write him post cards every month." I said and they all froze. Crap now Carlisle was going to go crazy on me again. 5…4…3…2…

And right on time, do I know Carlisle or what. "What!" Carlisle said angry again.

"Ops." I said trying to sound innocent.

"Ops! Ops, Bella you took on the Volturi guard as a human girl." Carlisle said or more like yelled.

"Sweet." Emmett said rising to give me a high five and Rose smacked him in the back of the head.

"Carlisle I had no choose it was either fight, die, or become Aro's toy, I choose fight and besides I mastered every fighting technique there is out there, no biggy." I said shrugging.

"No biggy!" He yelled.

"Carlisle I have about a total of twenty bits on me, the guards never last more than four hours." I said and then yawned "Sorry I swear that was an accident." I smiled sheepish.

"Bella don't tell me any more tonight, my dead heart my have a heart attack." Carlisle said.

"Oh come on Carlisle you've seen worse from my visions, remember to one where I saw the guy get jumped, I had like four broken ribs and-

"Bella I do not want to remember that one, you look horrible go to bed." Carlisle said disappointed and in pain.

My face fell and I felt like crying, Carlisle always brings out the little girl in me. "Carlisle I'm sorry really I had to do it to stay alive, it's not like I liked it I hated it I wish everyday I could be normal but I'm not. I'm sorry I disappointed you." I said it softly and then got up and walked fast towards the stairs. I didn't want Carlisle to be disappointed in me he had always been their for me and now I felt horrible.

"Bella I'm not disappointed in you." Carlisle said softly and then added "Edward will show you your room."

I nodded not trusting myself to speak. Carlisle sighed and held his arms open for a hug. I shook my head lightly and said "You don't have to baby me Carlisle I'm fine."

He walked towards me smiling and said "I'm not babying you I have missed you and want a hug."

I stepped into his hug and said "I have missed you too Carlisle."

He hugged me tighter and said "I love you Bella, like the daughter I never had."

I smiled and a tear fell I whipped it away and said "You have daughters two of them."

"Yes I know and I love them very much, but I watched you grow up we are the same." He said.

I smiled and said "God Carlisle must you always make me feel like a seven year old."

"You never had a childhood you might as while have one now." He said simply.

"What are you talking about I had a wonderful childhood, what kid doesn't like having death visions and fighting off vampires just like Disney Land." I said sarcastically and walked up stairs. "So Edward are you going to show me what room mine is going to be or do I get the one with all the CDS."

"It will be yours soon enough." Emmett said teasingly and Edward growled.

"Oh wait first show me where the piano is please." I said grinning down at him.

"Why?" He said suspiciously.

"You'll see." I said and then said "Come on your so slow for a vampire."

He smiled a breath taking crocked smile and I said "You might want to watch this Emmett and Edward remain calm at all times okay." Didn't need a singer drinking me dry, then I will be out for like hours waiting for my blood to come back or whatever it does. Being immortal sounds impossible and I really don't get half of the things that can't kill me, it's easier to say all of them though I am pretty sure I could die like a vampire dies.

He nodded but looked confused I braced myself and breathed in Edward's scent. He took off at lightening speed fastest vampire I'd ever seen and as he went by me I jumped on his back. He froze and I laughed, then said "I told you to remain calm Eddie."

I heard Emmett burst out laughing and then I heard a musical laugh. "Why did Eddie just laugh?" Emmett said teasingly.

"Come on slow mo I might be immortal but I do need to sleep which I am grateful I would so miss sleeping." I said and tapped Edward on the neck.

"Then I think you need to go to sleep then and skip the piano." Edward said and took off.

"Oh no Edward I don't think so, I'm not that tried I want to see the piano." I said whinny.

"Sorry you said you were tired." He said teasingly.

"Fine." I said and the braced myself to land, I have done this many times before in fighting it's almost like breathing.

"Oh no, that's cheating." Edward said and grabbed my legs tightly so that I couldn't jump down. Pft like that would really keep me on but I didn't want Edward to get hurt.

"Edward please." I said snuggling closer to him, okay normally I would never do this but I was desperate I wasn't even sure if it would work anyway.

"Nope sorry." He said but I could tell his wall was crumbling.

"Edward you are so not being nice to your guest." I said in my regular voice. "I just want to see it you have no idea how long it's been since I have seen a piano and I know you have one, please."

"Alright I cave." He said sighing.

"Really." I said excited.

"Yes, It is very hard to say no to you Bella." He said simply.

"And they said you were stubborn pft." I said sarcastically.

"He is with everyone else but you." Emmett called from downstairs and I blushed. Could Edward really like me, do I like him? Pft yes this is Edward Cullen were talking about here. I am pretty sure and when I say pretty sure I mean 100% sure every girl at Forks High School is in love with Edward Cullen and has pretty hearts drawn all over their rooms with his name in them.


	12. PIANO ROOM

11. PIANO ROOM

Edward let me go inside the piano room, it was gorgeous. I was like a little kid on the first day of school. I ran up to the piano and ran my finger along it; it's been so long since I have played on a piano. I sat down and looked at Edward who was staring at me like I was the most amazing person in the world though I could be imagining it also.

"May I?" I asked running my hands across the wood.

"Of course." He said simply and sat down next to me.

I grinned and slide the protective bar back. I closed my eyes and ran my hands over the keys and started to play my favorite song. I instantly felt calm and at peace like nothing could touch me, like I was normal.

"Bella you're not even looking at the keys." Edward said in awe.

"Edward do you know how many times I have played your song." I said not opening my eyes. I have played his song so many times that I could do it with my eyes closed which I was.

"Bella you're amazing." Edward said with awe and compassion in his voice, but that could just be because I was playing the piano and tend to imagine things.

The song came to an end and I got a song in my head, I had to play it. I use to just sit at a piano and a song would just come to me. I opened my eyes and starting playing the song I heard in my head. I was slow and simple but then got complicated. I opened my eyes and moved my hands gracefully over the keys.

"When did you write that?" Edward asked staring at me.

I shrugged and said "Just now." Then the song came to and end and I placed my hands in my lap.

"You wrote that just now." He said shocked.

"Geez you would think vampires would be able to take shocking news well, but then again you are the worst vampire ever." I said teasingly looking at him.

"I am." He said placing his hands on the keys and playing a slow soft melody. While still staring at me.

"Yes you are." I said memorizing the keys he used so I could replay it. Like I said music is my everything the only thing I love well except my new family.

"Care to elaborate on that." He said still not looking down at the keys, but I was the kind of complexity he was using hasn't been heard of since Bach or Mozart.

"Uh…sure well first off you go to school with your food; I mean come on what kind of vampire goes to high school." I said still memorized by his song and then he missed a mark, it was slight but I caught it. "Sorry did that make you uneasy."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Well you haven't missed a mark this whole time and you just did then." I said and the song came to a graceful end. "May I?" I said.

"You think you can replay that just by looking at it once." He said with disbelief.

"I know I can, it's something I haven't seen in a while but if I can replay a song almost perfectly from a dream I am pretty sure I can do it just by memorizing the keys you hit." I said simply going over the keys again in my head.

"Be my guest." He said and I put my hands over the keys and started playing just like he did it was a slow beautiful loving song that reminded me of Esme.

"Edward did you write this song for Esme." I asked.

"How did you know?" Edward seemed amazed and awed by me replaying a song that I studied him play before me, it's not that amazing cant everyone do that?

"The tempo, the complexity, it reminds me of her and the sound reminds me of a mother and love. It's beautiful." I said not looking up at him.

"You caught all that from just one time of me playing it." He said in complete awe. O kio

"Music is my life Edward ask your father he knows." I said very simply.

"Just like our little Eddie." Emmett yelled from downstairs.

Edward growled and I said "Why do you let them get to you, they only call you that stuff to get on your nerves."

He looked at me and relaxed again "Try living with it for about ninety years."

He had tried to get me to mess up but it didn't work, Aro tried the same thing but said a thousand "That's not going to work Edward." I said smiling.

"What isn't going to work?" He said innocently.

"Trying to get me to mess up I only ever messed up once." I said simply.

"Yeah and when was that." He said curiously, it sounded like he really wanted to know.

"The first time I played your song." I said simply.

"You heard it in a dream." He asked bewildered.

"No actually I heard it in a vision, it was the weirdest vision I ever had, it was dark and all I could feel was pain and fear and then a melody filled the air and everything was calm, peaceful almost there was no pain nothing, just by your one beautiful song the fear and pain vanished and I was at peace, I wanted to stay there and listen to that song all the time but it faded and I knew I had to recompose it." I said in awe and the added "Edward your song got me through more hard times and unbearably painful visions than I can even count."

"Really?" He asked both shocked and flattered as the song came to an end.

"Yes." I said staring at him in his golden eyes they're so different from the black ones I saw these feel like you can stare at them forever and never find an ending. Now I know how Carlisle feels I could stare into Edwards eyes for hours and never find an end.

"Bella you said you had to replay it one time inside your head." Edward asked staring into my eyes.

"Yeah I can replay anyone of my visions anytime I want to, you would think that after having so many you would forget some, but no I remember all of them every single one I can relive them anytime I want though I don't want to because they are horrible but I can and there crystal clear every time just like the first time I had them." I said

"You mean you remember everyone of you visions." He asked in shock and angry for some reason.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Wow." Was all he could say, I mean what are you suppose to say when someone tells you they cal relive horribly painful visions at any given anytime they want.

"Will you play your favorite song for me?" I asked him.

He smiled and nodded. A melody so beautiful filled the air so peaceful, better than the other one he wrote. I wonder what inspired this one, it is amazing. My eyelids became heavy and I leaned against Edwards shoulder and closed my eyes. I let the music drift around me it was like a complex lullaby almost.

I woke up in the same room as I woke up in last time, the one with the CDS in it. I wonder whose room it is and why am I here and not in Alice's. I sat and looked over to my left. Edward is sitting on a black leather couch and has his head phones in his ears and his eyes closed, if I didn't know any better I would say he was sleeping.

I sat up and tucked my knees under my chin and just stared at him, he looks so peaceful I wonder what he is listening to anyway. I sat there staring at him for a couple of seconds until Edward looked over and saw me staring at him. I blushed and smiled slightly.

"What are you listening to?" I asked curious.

"You." He said simply, holding up my I-pod.

"Ah and am I good." I said leaning back on the headboard.

"Yes, you are amazing better than me even." He said without a trace of jealously in his voice, he merely looked peaceful.

"You looked very peaceful I didn't mean to disrupt you." I said still looking at him, I couldn't come up with the will power to look away from him and I didn't want to.

"It's not a problem." He said smiling.

"Can I ask you something then?" I said a little nervous.

"Yes of course ask away." He said taking out the other head phone and rapping it around my I-pod.

"Whose bedroom am I in?" I asked looking at the CDS again.

"Oh… You were supposed to sleep with Alice but she was umm… full…so I brought you in my room." He said nervously. See what I mean about worst vampire ever I mean come on what vampire gets nervous.

"No problem, just merely curious you have a lot of CDS." I said looking at the wall full of CDS.

"Yeah well I guess we have music in common." He said composed again.

"Guess your right." I said and the there was a knock on the door.

"Yes Alice?" Edward said and I looked at him confused, he seemed to get why and tapped his head.

"Oh right the mind reader. Got it." I said and then Alice cam bouncing in and jumped onto the bed.

"Hi Bella." She said excited.

"Hello Alice." I said smiling at her.

"How was your sleep?" She asked and then looked at Edward.

"I feel bad that I made Edward give up his bed." I said guilty.

"I'm sure Eddie doesn't mind, do you Eddie." She said over excited.

I looked at him and he relaxed and this time didn't growl I smiled at him "Not at all." He said smiling back at me.

"Really I am sorry Edward I wouldn't have if I had…umm…been awake I guess." I said embarrassed again.

"It's fine really Bella, not like I need a bed to sleep in anyway." He said smiling at me.

"Oh…well…thank you." I said and then added nervously "It was really comfortable."

"Glad you liked it." He said smiling a crocked smile. Wow he was gorgeous it should be illegal how does he not have a mate yet.

"I'll right well I will leave you two alone for awhile." Alice said and hopped off the bed and danced toward the door.


End file.
